Back to you
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: La Guerra ha llegado a su fin. Voldemort ha sido vencido por quien ha sido profetizado a hacerlo. Lo inesperado son las acciones posteriores a la guerra, acciones que involucran al Omega Harry Potter y su decisión de conseguir que el Alfa Voldemort cumpla la Ley 103... con él.
1. He's an angel

**30/09/17**

 _Este fic es un auto-obsequio por mí cumpleaños. Es de este tipo de historias que necesitaba en mi vida, así que dije: si yo lo necesito, ¿por qué sería la única? Alguien más como yo debe haber por aquí. Además, la historia (la idea principal de ella) tiene sus buenos meses de maduración. Lo que comenzó como algo breve acabó en esto, de lo que estoy muy orgullosa._

 _Ahora vamos con los temitas legales:_

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece; la trama del fic sí (eso implica las escenas de sexo gay subidas de tono). Además, el título de este fic corresponde a la canción del bebé Louis Tomlinson, y todos los títulos de los capítulos corresponderán a fragmentos de canciones de Harry Styles porque Larry es más real que mi vida._

 **Summary:** _La_ _Guerra ha llegado a su fin. Voldemort ha sido vencido por quien ha sido profetizado a hacerlo. Lo inesperado son las acciones posteriores a la guerra, acciones que involucran al Omega Harry Potter y su decisión de conseguir que el Alfa Voldemort cumpla la Ley 103... con él._

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación homosexual). Omegaverse. MPreg. Universo alternativo (obviamente; no creo que en Harry Potter estén las categorías Alfa, Beta y Omega... O quizá nunca fueron especificadas). Personajes muertos y muerte de personaje. Voldemort tiene nariz y es jodidamente infartante; Harry es una criatura hermosa de la vida. Boda ciertamente forzada. Algunos estallidos de ira. Lemon/smut explícito (faltaba más)._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!_

 _xoxo_

* * *

 **Back to you**

* * *

 _You stressed me up, you kill me_

 _You drag me down, you fuck me up_

 _We're on the ground, we're screaming_

 _I don't know how to make it stop_

 _I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it_

 _But I keep on coming back to you_

 _(Back to you - Louis Tomlinson ft. Bebe Rexha)_

* * *

 **1**

 _He's an angel_

 _(Él es un ángel)_

Inevitablemente, abrió los ojos.

Las luces lo cegaron como si fuera la primera vez que se hallaba bajo ellas. Las paredes, de piedra gris desnuda, parecían reflejar los escasos rayos mañaneros que se filtraban por los barrotes altos de la única ventana y medio de ventilación. Pero aquel no parecía ser el único modo de salida: en realidad, al final de la estrecha habitación –que contaba con un catre duro sobre el cual estaba recostado, y un cubo plástico cuya utilización decidió ignorar– se encontraba una puerta. Era una puerta mágica, pudo saberlo con sólo posar sus ojos en ella. No era muy alta, y tampoco era de piedra: era de una extraña plata, y su brillo irradiaba magia. No sólo estaba sellada por algún hechizo sellador, sino que, además, quizá estaba maldecida para evitar que la abriera nadie que no sea el creador de la maldición.

Voldemort se recostó suavemente en el catre, sintiendo mal gusto en la boca y zumbidos en los oídos. Todo su cuerpo dolía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, algo que no ocurría desde que era un niño. Su cabeza quemaba como si estuviera a punto de estallar, y mientras se volteaba, dispuesto a intentar salir de esa maldita celda, una suave mano se posó en su pierna.

Voldemort no se sobresaltó, porque claro, Voldemort _nunca_ se sobresaltaba.

Los ojos rojos se levantaron, observando la menuda figura sentada a los pies de su catre. Era realmente pequeño, con los cabellos renegridos en todas direcciones, y una túnica negra que escondía un uniforme escolar: unos pantalones negros, un sweater gris, una camisa; pero no había corbata en su cuello, de forma que parecía más relajado.

Entonces, el crío volteó los ojos hacia él, tan verdes como los de su madre.

—Has despertado —susurró, sus cejas elevándose ligeramente en su frente—. Me alegro mucho.

Voldemort intentó lanzar una maldición no verbal y sin varita. No era una asesina, claro está. ¿Quién le había encerrado en aquella habitación con ese maldito crío? Por el amor de Merlín, ¿quién odiaría tanto a Harry Potter como para dejarlo a solas con él, que había buscado matarlo desde que supo su existencia? Pero de sus dedos no brotó ninguna luz, no brotó ningún hechizo, y pudo sentir el efecto de la maldición punzante contra su pecho, arrancándole el aire. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que una maldición había sido dirigida directamente a él.

O tal vez, no tanto.

—No creo que sea algo agradable para ti lanzarme maldiciones —el mocoso Potter frunció ligeramente las cejas—. Es decir, tienes estas cosas… —se acercó y tomó la mano de Voldemort, alzándola y demostrándole una gruesa esposa en su muñeca. Era totalmente negra, y Voldemort la reconoció con una gota de sudor frío recorriéndole la nuca—. Creo que las conoces, ¿no es así, Voldemort? —la expresión en el rostro de Harry era de inocencia pura. Por más que aquel mago oscuro buscara algo en él, en sus ojos o en sus facciones, algo que le dijeran que él formaba parte de todo aquello, no era capaz de verlo. Potter era el Niño Dorado de Dumbledore, el mejor estudiante de Gryffindor; joder, debía ser impulsivo, capaz, arrogante, tonto. No aquella criatura de enormes ojos verdes que le observaban como si, con sólo su mirada, quisieran introducirse en su alma—. Son de tu fabricación. O por lo menos, de tu idea de fabricación. Ya han sido empleados en otros Mortífagos. Malfoy, por ejemplo, está condenado a usar unos idénticos. Puedo decirte lo mismo de los hermanos Lestrange, o de padre e hijo Nott…

Voldemort alzó una ceja, como retándole. "¿Qué me importa?", parecía decir, y por primera vez, el mocoso Potter sonrió angelicalmente.

—Voldemort —susurró su nombre con una extraña pasión. Su nombre tenía una maldición, recordó él; estaba prohibido. Pero el muchacho lo mencionaba como si fuera una palabra nueva que acababa de descubrir, y adoraba—. Dime, ¿cómo funcionan las _Ataduras de magia_? Lo cual considero es un nombre muy poco original.

Voldemort esbozó una mueca, prácticamente dándose cuenta de lo que el mocoso Potter quería: humillarlo. Después de todo, le estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

Las manos de Potter eran suaves cuando se posaron sobre su rostro. Entonces, sus dedos se clavaron bajo su barbilla, alzándole la cabeza.

—¿Cómo funcionan? —preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta, sin levantar la voz ni un ápice.

Voldemort respondió de la misma manera.

—Atan mágicamente al mago o bruja que las use con la persona que se las ha puesto.

—¿Puedes ser más específico? —Potter apretó con mayor dureza su rostro. Voldemort se dio cuenta que no podía usar magia contra él, pero podía empujarlo, de modo de sus manos se impulsaron sobre su pecho, apartándolo. Potter rió jovialmente—. Sé específico, Voldemort.

—Las _Ataduras de Magia…_ —murmuró, con una paciencia fingida—, son exactamente eso, lo que su nombre dice. Las esposas deben ser colocadas por un mago o bruja a otro mago o bruja; de esta forma, los magos que han puesto las esposas podrán tener control sobre la magia de su… _víctima_.

Potter le hizo un movimiento con la mano, instándole a continuar.

—No se extingue su magia. Es imposible extinguir la magia en un mago —Voldemort hablaba con suavidad, con aquel encanto que le había caracterizado en sus días de escolar. De no parecer amenazante, de seguro encontraría un punto débil en todo ese embrollo, de seguro recordaría algo con respecto a la liberación de las _Ataduras_ , y podría matar al mocoso Potter de una vez por todas—. Lo que hace quien coloca las esposas es manejar el control de la magia. Nivelarlo. Puede dejarte con la magia suficiente para que lances imperdonables sin varita, o dejarte con la magia en niveles tan bajos que incluso hasta hacer un _Wingardium Leviosa_ con varita te será difícil.

Harry se llevó la mano a los labios, meditando. Acercó una pierna a su pecho, abrazándola, dejando la otra colgando. En cierta forma, Voldemort pensó que se trataba de un niño jugando a ser mayor.

Luego, cuando su sonrisa se extendió hacia él, Voldemort se sorprendió ligeramente porque esperaba ver, como en la boca de todo niño, algún hueco por la falta de un diente de leche. Pero Potter no era un niño. Había sido un bebé dieciséis años atrás, cuando intentó matarlo por primera vez y falló; había sido un niño seis años atrás, cuando intentó matarlo por segunda vez, y también falló. Había sido un niño cinco años atrás, tres años atrás, cuando intentó matarlo por tercera y cuarta vez. Y en todas las ocasiones, había fallado.

Nunca creyó que matar a un simple Omega sería tan difícil.

—Creo que es un invento maravilloso —susurró Potter, con admiración. La mirada horrorizada de Voldemort le arrancó una carcajada—. En realidad, tu magia suele ser maravillosa. Aterradora, pero maravillosa a la vez.

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

Harry juntó ambas piernas en su pecho. Los dobladillos del pantalón de sarga se subían, dejando ver parte de sus medias blancas y sus zapatos escolares. Notó que las medias estaban remendadas, y que los zapatos tampoco eran nuevos, lo cual fue una extraña sorpresa; ¿no se suponía que él era el Niño Mimado del Mundo Mágico? ¿Qué lo tenía absolutamente todo en bandeja de plata? Sus ojos se desviaron a las mangas de la túnica, que ahora le parecía unos talles más grandes que la propia, cuyas mangas estaban cosidas en el interior por haber sido más largas que sus manos. Su cabello estaba desprolijo y mal cortado, aunque tal vez eso estuviera en su herencia: recordaba vagamente que Charlus, Fleamont y James Potter no fueron ningunos modelos de cabellera masculina.

—¿Qué quiero? —Potter parecía hablar consigo mismo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en un rincón de la celda, en alguna punta de piedra sobresaliente—. Es una gran pregunta. Una pregunta que, en mis diecisiete años de vida, jamás nadie me hizo.

Voldemort alzó ligeramente las cejas. Harry Potter se volteó hacia él con una expresión de nostalgia.

—Nunca nadie tuvo consideración en hablar conmigo y preguntarme qué quería hacer con mi vida. En dónde quería estar en diez años. Con quiénes quería formar amistad. Nadie me preguntó: "¿Qué quieres, Harry? ¿Quieres formar parte de una guerra, Harry? ¿Quieres matar al Señor Oscuro, Harry?" —entonces, el crío le sonrió suavemente, una suave mueca en los labios que no mostraba dientes ni felicidad. Mostraba un dolor tan intenso que las lágrimas ya se habían agotado—. Es bastante irónico que seas tú el primero que me lo pregunta.

Voldemort se acomodó contra la pared demasiado fría, sintiendo algo verdadero con lo que apoyarse. Harry Potter estaba herido. Harry Potter era manipulable. Probablemente, por alguna maldita razón que no recordaba, la puta Orden del Fénix le había atrapado y había dado a Harry Potter un ultimátum: matar al Señor Oscuro allí, sin testigos, sin el uso de su magia. Pero el mocoso Potter, como todo Gryffindor respetuoso de la ley, no soportaría en lo absoluto cargarse a alguien que estuviera indefenso.

Así que ahí estaba, dispuesto a matarlo.

No si él podía impedirlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —insistió—. Yo podría dártelo. Te lo he dicho cuando estabas en primer año, Harry. No existe luz u oscuridad…

—Sólo existe poder —completó Harry—, y la gente que es demasiado débil para encontrarlo —Voldemort no fingió sorprenderse. En verdad lo estaba—. Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Aquella fue la última vez que vi a mis padres. Ya sabes, en el espejo de Oesed.

Voldemort asintió. Harry Potter, después de todo, era un sentimental.

—¿No te gustaría verlos de nuevo? —sugirió, con aquella voz que rebosaba de encanto—. Podríamos encontrarlos. Juntos. Ir hasta el otro lado y traerlos para ti.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

—No.

Voldemort enarcó una ceja.

—¿No?

—No es eso lo que quiero —Harry hundió su barbilla en las rodillas. Era pequeño, menudo, y aquella túnica ridículamente grande le hacía lucir como un crío de trece años en las túnicas de su padre. Pero Potter tenía diecisiete, y su padre estaba seis metros bajo tierra, ya prácticamente siendo sólo huesos.

—¿Qué es? —Voldemort se animó a moverse. Sabía que Potter podría atacarlo con su propia magia, aunque no tenía idea de cómo sabía aquello. Era una extraña sensación de deja-vú que no lo dejaba en paz—. Dímelo, Potter. Dime qué es lo que quieres. Yo lo conseguiré para ti.

Las manos de Voldemort se detuvieron suavemente en sus hombros. Potter no se inmutó, mucho menos cuando los dedos se pasaron por su cabello, como una caricia a contrapelo. Voldemort dejó de tocarle –ligeramente inexperto en el arte de confortar y atraer a su lado a servidumbre con caricias y no con palabras–, pero Potter seguía sin reaccionar. Perdido en su mente, con las gafas redondas en la punta de su nariz, las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

Finalmente, alzó la cabeza.

—Hay algo que puedes darme.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa. Eso había sido fácil.

—¿Qué es, _Harry?_ —se atrevió a usar su nombre en un susurro casi íntimo. Los ojos de Harry Potter se mantuvieron fijos en los suyos.

—A pesar de ser un mestizo, asumo que conocerás las reglas y leyes de los sangres pura —expresó Harry, vagamente. Voldemort fingió sentirse ofendido, poniendo los ojos en blanco y chasqueando la lengua, y una sutil risa escapó de los labios del muchacho. Voldemort la atrapó en sus oídos como si fuera maná—. Tengo entendido que tus mortífagos en especial conocen la Ley 103, aplicada por primera vez durante las Cruzadas Europeas muggles, y durante la época de los duelos por tierras en la Gran Bretaña Mágica.

La garganta de Voldemort se secó. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry Potter se mantuvo intacta.

—Oh, sí —sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme y exagerada, y la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro, marcando agradables hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Entonces, Voldemort pudo ver algo extraño en el Niño-Que-Vivió: observó la perturbación, la oscura sombra del sadismo, algo que conocía de primera mano—. Incluso desde aquellas épocas, la Ley 103 no ha cambiado. Se ha modificado, sí, y se ha mantenido en suspensión hasta los tiempos de guerra; pero me parece que no estás habituado a obedecer al Ministerio, ¿no, Voldemort? —las cejas alzadas en el rostro de Harry y su expresión de inocencia conseguían darle un matiz perturbador a sus palabras.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

—Y, ¿qué te hace pensar que cumpliré con la Ley 103?

Harry Potter soltó un suspiro realmente profundo, como si realmente no quisiera ahondar en sus motivos.

—Me has preguntado lo que quiero, ¿verdad? —hablaba con aquella voz angelical—. Quiero que cumplas con la Ley 103. Pero no cualquier Omega al que hayas dejado huérfano, no porque no haya cientos en toda la comunidad mágica británica, sino porque seré egoísta y te diré: quiero que cumplas la Ley 103 conmigo.

Ante la expresión de perplejidad de Voldemort, Harry sonrió, levantándose suavemente de los pies del catre. Voldemort no fue capaz de atacarlo físicamente. En realidad, parecía haberse congelado en su sitio, como bajo un hechizo inmovilizador.

Harry Potter se acercó a la puerta que, tan pronto estuvo bajo sus dedos, se abrió haciéndose a un lado. Le dirigió una sonrisa demasiado dulce antes de marcharse y dejarle encerrado, a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Sisisisi el nuevo niño tiene suspenso y lo amo._

 _Todos los capítulos estarán narrados desde la "perspectiva" de Voldemort; ¿por qué? Porque he visto y leído MUCHAS historias donde el Omega es quien está obligado a contraer matrimonio. Es el Omega, o el pasivo, o lo que fuera, que debe cumplir. Pero, ¿y si fuera a la inversa? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, dudas, cuestiones... Todo lo que tengan por decir._

 _Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer. Los amo mucho y, ¡tengan un hermoso día!_


	2. Comfortable silence is so overrated

_Existe algo llamado "instinto suicida" y es empleado cuando publicas un fic nuevo en semana de exámenes. También existe algo llamado "cambio de clima y alergia" y ocurre casualmente en esta época del año. Y, también ocurre algo llamado "mi WiFi es compartido con mis vecinos" y las implicaciones de lo que las peleas vecinales causan._

 _Excusas fuera, OS TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO DOSSSSSS. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos, además de los hermosos comentarios. Besos._

* * *

 _Gracias a_ _ **sory, Ariana Abril R, Hikari-chan, sayamairan**_ _(yass baby, mensaje enviado. La bella esposa de mi corazón dice que algún día tendrán su capítulo. Antes del Apocalipsis es seguro), y_ _ **Coni**_ _. No puedo responder sus reviews porque no tienen cuenta aquí y porque no quiero cargar demasiado el cap. Así que os doy amor por medio de esta mención. UN BESO VIRTUALMENTE HERMOSO Y GRACIAS._

* * *

 **2**

 _Comfortable silence is so overrated_

 _(El silencio incómodo está sobrevalorado)_

Había un tipo de cosa que Voldemort odiaba hacer con toda su alma, y era obedecer a otros. Sin embargo, cuando "obedecer a otros" significaba "evitar que te claven una puta varita en las costillas que quema como ácido mientras caminas por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia siendo abucheado por multitudes iracundas", lo hacía casi de buen agrado.

Llevaba los cabellos negros cubiertos por una capucha, y el cuerpo maltratado por la guerra (y los Aurores) bajo una túnica gris, que seguramente había sido blanca y había pasado mucho tiempo en un lugar polvoriento. El polvo en la tela estaba comenzando a causar ardor en su nariz, y sentía que estornudaría en cualquier momento.

Un Auror hundió nada suavemente su varita en sus costillas y Voldemort le lanzó un siseo en pársel. El Auror dejó fluir una maldición que escoció como los mil demonios, y Voldemort no fue capaz de defenderse (no porque no quisiera, claro; si fuera por él, se encargaría de asesinar con sus propias manos a todos aquellos Aurores. Pero estaba imposibilitado mágica y físicamente). Entonces, el final del pasillo acabó, y se encontró cara a cara con un mocoso con una cicatriz.

Harry Potter tenía las manos unidas al frente, con los dedos entrelazados entre sí. Llevaba una túnica formal que seguramente representaba a la Casa Potter (hombreras doradas sobre la tela roja que caía hasta el suelo, abriéndose desde las rodillas justo al medio, creando el espacio suficiente para poder moverse con libertad). La túnica tenía aquel aspecto extraño de haber sido adaptada a su cuerpo con magia, por lo que parecía una ridícula versión miniaturizada. Sin embargo, en cuanto Harry Potter le tendió su mano, todos los abucheos se detuvieron.

Voldemort alzó la ceja. La sonrisa cordial de Potter se volvió insistente.

— _Besa mi mano_ —siseó, y Voldemort alzó la barbilla, nada dispuesto a hacerlo. Entonces, la presión en su magia aumentó a un nivel doloroso. Joder, ¡el hijo de puta de Potter era un bastardo sádico! Inclinándose levemente, Voldemort tomó la mano de Potter entre la suya y depositó un beso en el dorso. Potter sonrió—. _Ahora, repite después de mí, y por el amor de Merlín intenta poner buena cara y hacerlo creíble…_

Voldemort pareció darse cuenta tardíamente que Potter estaba hablando pársel. Lo manipulaba con fluidez y suavidad, y su siseo era demasiado gentil, como si inclusive hablando el lenguaje de las serpientes pareciera un pequeño ángel.

Voldemort repitió palabra por palabra, con una voz tan encantadora como le era posible.

—Como me corresponde, yo, Lord Voldemort, me ofrezco a devolver el linaje de la Familia Potter, de esta forma concluyendo pacíficamente con la guerra; claramente, si usted, Heredero Potter, lo acepta.

Voldemort le dedicó una sonrisa suave, cálida y cargada de maldiciones ocultas. Harry Potter soltó una risilla tonta.

—Por supuesto que acepto —dijo, con aquella expresión de extraña expectación. Sus ojos nunca habían parecido tan verdes, ni tan grandes; tal vez se debía a las luces extrañas del Ministerio, cayendo sobre ellos como extraños rayos celestes—. Después de todo, no es más que mí deber traer la paz al Mundo Mágico, así sea sacrificando mi vida en el proceso. Otorgaré el linaje para perpetuar mi familia y otorgaré la paz que tanto todos han ansiado.

E, inesperadamente, le lanzó un guiño. Luego, el Heredero Potter alzó la barbilla, observando con atención a los Aurores que sostenían al Señor Oscuro entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un miserable muggle.

—¿Podéis encargaros de instalarle en la Mansión Potter? —preguntó, con aquella suave voz con la que contaban todos los Omegas. Voldemort la conocía bien: en sus setenta y un años de vida, cientos de Omegas la habían utilizado con él; sin embargo, nunca se había tentado a obedecer. Nunca había encontrado a su Omega. Él no era un hombre de aquellos que se fijarían en la familia, en la descendencia. Debería haberlo hecho, siendo el último heredero vivo de Salazar Slytherin; pero tampoco era algo que hubiera estado en su mente mientras intentaba apoderarse del Mundo Mágico—. Y por favor —rogó, suavemente— dadle ropas limpias.

Los Aurores parecieron sorprendidos de aquella petición, pero le guiaron a las chimeneas y se encargaron de cumplir aquellas pequeñas peticiones que un Omega tan adorable les había hecho.

…

No tenía permitido salir de la habitación. Alta, ancha, de paredes tapizadas con papel color vino y preciosos muebles cargados de libros, un enorme clóset cargado de túnicas limpias en su sitio y una enorme cama de sábanas blanquísimas, no parecía ser exactamente una prisión. Pero lo era. No había ventanas. Sólo había dos puertas: la que llevaba al baño –impecable, de mármol y cargado de utensilios de limpieza personal: champús, cremas para peinar, cepillos para el cabello, cepillos de dientes, pasta dental– y la que tenía prohibido abrir.

No que le hubieran dicho "no la abras", porque de todas formas la hubiera abierto. Sino que, cuando sus manos se posaron en el pomo de la puerta, sintió casi como si sus piernas flaquearan. Entonces, cuando consiguió girar el pomo, sintió una descarga de magia en sus manos, casi como una maldición punzante que le dejó la sensación de ardor.

Así que, de esta sencilla forma, decidió darse un merecido baño y cambiarse a túnicas más adecuadas para él. Seguía siendo Lord Voldemort, no cualquier otro vulgar mago.

Cuando salió de la bañera –el agua caliente y el jabón obrando milagros contra su piel– se encontró con una figura sentada en el centro de su cama. La figura que le venía atormentando desde hacia _años._

—Harry Potter —sentenció, como si decir aquel nombre fuera una maldición.

El chico Potter estaba cruzado de piernas como un indio, la túnica permitiéndole aquel movimiento y revelando los ajustados pantalones de vestir debajo de ella. No tenía zapatos, y las medias blancas revelaban que tenía pies muy pequeños, como de niña.

"Es un Omega", se dijo a sí mismo Voldemort, con una mueca burlona; "es normal que sea tan… _pequeño_ ".

Sin embargo, había algo que no conseguía encajar del todo.

El chico Potter tenía una expresión inquietante.

—Eres mi prisionero, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó finalmente, como quien no quiere la cosa, con aquella expresión de estar ligeramente perdido en sus pensamientos—. Por lo menos, hasta la boda.

La expresión de Voldemort se volvió socarrona. Avanzó con pasos amplios hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho de sus pesadillas para sujetarle con fuerza del cuello; como respuesta, recibió una maldición punzante en sus manos, que se aumentó al dolor que ya sentía en ellas. Al no poder ahorcarlo, sus dedos se hundieron en su barbilla, sosteniéndole del rostro con fuerza.

—He matado a tus padres, Potter, y si pudiera hacerlo lo haría otra vez, una y otra vez, sólo para ver a ese traidor a la sangre intentar detenerme y a esa perra sangresucia rogar por su vida —dijo, con todo el veneno de su voz—. Y he intentado matarte desde que eras un patético bebé, berreante y desagradable. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me casaré contigo tan tranquilamente?

Potter no se exaltó como creyó que haría. En realidad, actuaba con una calma demasiado exasperante, como si ya supiera todo lo que ocurriría y lo único que hacía era atenerse a los hechos.

—Lo harás —susurró, con aquella voz tan suave que se punzaba como una puñalada en su estómago. Nadie se había dirigido a él con aquella suavidad. Los niños del orfanato habían sido crueles, las mujeres demandantes; los profesores de Hogwarts exigentes, y sus Caballeros serviles, incapaz de faltarle el respeto pero incapaces de hablarle con algún tipo de emoción—. Porque yo tengo algo que a ti te falta.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—¿Y qué es eso?

La sonrisa de Harry Potter era cegadora.

—Cásate conmigo y lo averiguarás —se soltó fácilmente del agarre de Voldemort y, suavemente, salió de la habitación. Cuando Voldemort intentó ir tras él la puerta volvió a rechazarlo.

—Maldito niño del demonio… —gruñó Voldemort, incapaz de comprender qué era aquello que el mocoso Potter tendría que a él le faltaba. Pero seguramente sería algo estúpido, alguna de esas leyes de Dumbledore, alguna de esas cosas tontas y fáciles de persuadir.

Lo único que le importaba, en esos momentos, era encontrar un modo de salir de aquella jaula de oro y recordar qué había ocurrido para ser encarcelado de aquella manera (además del obvio motivo de ser un asesino en masas, pero, ¡por favor! Ya casi nadie era encarcelado por ello, simplemente eran ejecutados. ¿Por qué su castigo debía ser tan jodidamente diferente?).

* * *

 _Haré el #TeamOmegaHarry y apuntaré a todos los que digan en sus reviews que aman mucho al Harry de este fic. También haré el #TeamAlphaVoldemort y ahí estarán todos los que amen al Voldy de este fic y lo digan en los comentarios. Escoged bien, porque SOLAMENTE PODÉIS ESCOGER UN TEAM. Lo sé, tengo unas ocurrencias terribles. Dejadme con mis ideas._

 _¿Preguntas del capítulo / fic? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Teorías? ¿Comentarios? Todo a los reviews, es gratis y alimenta el alma uwu_

 _Os amo mucho. Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco._

 _xxx G._


	3. And I hope he hears me now

_Atravesé la difícil decisión de responder reviews o actualizar. De modo que HABEMUS ACTUALIZACIÓN._

 _Gracias eternas a **Kyuubi, SweetB, Cristine Malfoy, danielacharry97, Bella Cullen Black, ArexuLightwood, Coni** y **Tsuruga Lia1412.** De momento tenemos 5 #TeamOmegaHarry, 2 #TeamAlphaVoldemort y una indecisa. ¡Disfrutad el cap!_

* * *

 **3**

 _And I hope he hears me now_

 _(Y espero que él pueda oírme ahora)_

Una figura lo despertó a la mañana siguiente. Voldemort abrió los ojos, condenándose mentalmente por haberse dormido en tan mala posición (aunque principalmente, él no había querido dormirse), y observó a la muchacha, pálida como un fantasma, observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sus cabellos eran rubios y parecían estar sucios, y sus grandes ojos grises le observaban con la misma mirada perdida de Harry Potter. Voldemort dijo que, si aquella era su amiga, comprendía por qué Potter tenía tanta cara de estúpido.

Vestía una estrafalaria túnica plateada con lunares de un azul brillante. El diseño de la túnica parecía ser de la época de los 30, y caía hasta sus rodillas, donde se elevaban medias a rayas horizontales de color flúor. Voldemort la observó como si temiera que, de acercarse, se le pegara el mal gusto.

—Hola, Voldemort —susurró aquella muchacha con esa voz insoportablemente Omega, una voz que, en los últimos años, había comenzado a irritarle—. Harry dice que necesita que bajes a desayunar. El Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt estará ahí para arreglar algunos extraños temas de magos adultos.

Voldemort observó el rostro de la muchacha. Debería tener fácilmente dieciséis años.

—¿Tú no eres adulta? —preguntó, con desprecio. La muchacha sonrió, mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

—No como ellos —murmuró, mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta. Por un momento Voldemort sintió pánico de volver a quedarse encerrado allí hasta que alguien dijera lo contrario; pero la muchacha no se movió—. Anda, ¿qué esperas? Tienes que arreglarte.

Voldemort frunció el ceño y se marchó al baño, haciendo crujir sonoramente su cuello mientras caminaba, sintiendo un dolor agudo y punzante.

El espejo le devolvió una imagen lamentable: los días de prisión en el Ministerio con relativamente poco para comer le habían hundido las mejillas; sus pómulos sobresalían sobre la piel blanca. Y parecía que Potter no había tenido en cuenta el alimentar a su prisionero, porque no había llegado ninguna bandeja de comida hasta él, y era capaz de sentir el hueco en su estómago haciéndose más y más grande. Probablemente, luego comenzaría a gruñir, y era algo que solía avergonzarle; él no era un miserable muggle que podría morirse de hambre. Él era Lord Voldemort, joder. No sólo un mago, sino el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Que, claro, ahora estaba con la magia limitada, prisionero, y siendo mangoneado por niños. Se estremeció, adjudicándole el estremecimiento al agua fría que se estrelló contra su rostro y corrió por su cuello.

Su cabello seguía húmedo. Desde que había recuperado un cuerpo con la ayuda del siempre fiel Barty Crouch Jr. había comenzado a utilizar el cabello largo; era un signo de nobleza entre los magos sangres pura, herederos de una gran fortuna o linaje.

Él era la sangre de Salazar Slytherin. Y debía representarla con dignidad.

Una punzada de dolor se enterró en su cabeza mientras intentaba volver los días hacia atrás y recordar, tan sólo recordar, qué había ocurrido para acabar preso y en las manos de Potter. Todo era demasiado confuso. Parecía tratarse de un mal chiste. Pero ahí estaba, a unos cuantos minutos de concretar un acuerdo de beneficio en el que él le devolvería la familia que le había arrebatado.

Peinó su cabello con el cepillo y luego lo sujetó en la parte baja de la nuca. Pasó por toda la habitación en busca de una túnica más elegante de la que llevaba, siempre ignorando la mirada de aquella mocosa que, extrañamente, no parecía estar mirándole a él. Sus ojos se perdían en el techo, en las paredes o en los postes de la cama, como si encontrara cosas infinitamente más interesantes que un Señor Oscuro casi en cueros.

Voldemort intentó que aquello no le doliera en el ego.

Finalmente listo, la muchacha le sonrió suavemente. Voldemort creyó que era demasiado perturbador que Potter y la mocosa tuvieran el mismo tipo de sonrisa, como si en Hogwarts hubiera una materia nueva llamada "Cómo sonreír escalofriantemente y a la vez de forma tan inocente que sólo podrían ser malditos Hufflepuffs". Aunque, considerando que Dumbledore era el director en Hogwarts, era una opción muy probable.

Finalmente salieron de aquella prisión con aspecto de cómoda habitación y los pasillos le demostraron la opulencia de la familia Potter. Retratos de familiares les contemplaban caminar, en silencio, con miradas inescrutables. Voldemort alzaba la barbilla, siguiendo lentamente los pasos de la mocosa con tal estrafalario vestuario.

El pasillo se extendió a unas escaleras por las cuales bajaron. Luego, varias puertas, y unas puertas dobles que se abrieron a su paso. Voldemort tenía la mirada fija en un punto por sobre la cabeza de aquella muchacha, intentando no detener su vista en las maravillas que presentaba la casa Potter (no que no fueran maravillas que él no hubiera visto antes, claro está).

Entonces, la muchacha se apartó y allí estaban, en una enorme mesa de madera cargada de deliciosos alimentos, Harry Potter y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

A pesar de la mirada áspera en los ojos del nuevo Ministro de Magia, Harry Potter tenía una expresión claramente cálida. Su sonrisa no era para nada inquietante, no como ya estaba acostumbrado; en realidad, era dulce, y cuando la muchacha se apartó, Harry se levantó y caminó con pasos rápidos hacia él.

—Me alegro que hayas podido venir —susurró con una voz demasiado dulce. _Demasiado_. Luego, se volteó hacia la muchacha de cabellos rubios, tomando sus manos suavemente—. Muchas gracias por acompañarle, Luna. Apuesto que se hubiera perdido de venir solo.

—O hubiera intentado escapar —apuntó Kingsley. Luna rió.

—Él no lo haría —dijo ella, con aquella voz extrañamente aguda—. A pesar de que no lo admita, sabe que debe quedarse aquí. Ha tenido la disposición para salir de la habitación y no lo ha hecho.

Harry Potter tosió, escondiendo una risita. Los ojos de Voldemort se estrecharon.

—Me retiro, Harry —Luna devolvió el apretón a las manos de aquel que seguramente era su amigo—. Por favor, no seas muy duro.

Harry besó tiernamente su mejilla antes de dejarla marchar. Voldemort observó como las puertas se cerraban detrás de ella, y pudo vislumbrar el destello de la magia prohibiéndole a él cruzar esas puertas en solitario.

Suspiró.

—Por favor, siéntate —Harry Potter tomó con demasiado cuidado su mano, tirando de ella. Voldemort estaba a punto de sentarse a la cabecera, como acostumbraba, pero Harry movió la silla junto a él y debió sentarse allí, con una extraña comezón—. Muy bien. Kingsley, como nuevo Ministro de Magia, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir?

Kingsley Shacklebolt fijó sus ojos en Voldemort. Voldemort le conocía bastante bien: como Auror, justo después de su regreso público, había peleado bastante con él. Era un buen duelista, un hombre sangre pura, pero su moral alta y su obvia preferencia por el lado de Dumbledore le hacían un hombre peligroso para sus Mortífagos.

—Espero, señor Riddle…

—Voldemort —le corrigió con suavidad Harry. Voldemort detuvo sus ojos en el muchacho, curioso. Él le devolvió la mirada—. Tom Marvolo Riddle era el nombre que tu madre escogió para ti, sin embargo no es el nombre con el que te identificas.

Kingsley chasqueó la lengua.

—Su nombre oficial y de nacimiento es Tom Marvolo Riddle. Como le conozca el mundo es un tema aparte —se aclaró la garganta suavemente y continuó—. Espero que conozca la Ley 103 y todos sus apartados.

—La conozco —respondió brevemente y con poco interés Voldemort. Kingsley esbozó una escueta sonrisa.

—Entonces, podría explicar de qué es lo que cree que trata, ¿no es así?

Voldemort tomó aire, sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza.

—Es una Ley que ordena que los Alfas que han asesinado a los familiares de un Omega, ya sean sus padres, abuelos, e incluso hijos, deben devolver la misma cantidad de familiares que han asesinado.

Kingsley unió sus dedos debajo de la barbilla cuadrada. Voldemort tuvo un pésimo presentimiento.

—Lo que implicaría —continuó— que debo desposar a Potter, y darle dos hijos, por el asesinato de sus padres.

—Es con exactitud lo que deberás hacer —sonrió Kingsley, suavemente—. Sin embargo, como el caso de vosotros es bastante especial… hemos llegado a un acuerdo con el señor Potter en el cual él, además de tener dos hijos para continuar el legado de los Potter que fue arrebatado por su propia mano, se ofrece a tener aunque sea un varón más para continuar el legado de Salazar Slytherin, ergo la familia Gaunt.

Las cejas de Voldemort se alzaron con una sorpresa indiscutible. No tuvo idea de qué expresión tendría su rostro, pero Harry Potter rió soñadoramente.

Voldemort finalmente se atrevió a ver a los ojos a Harry Potter. Aquella mirada tan verde que parecía representar a Slytherin se ofrecía para darle esos ojos a un heredero de Salazar. A un poderoso heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

¿Qué cojones estaba planeando el mocoso Potter?

—Y el caso se vuelve aún más especial —siguió apuntando Kingsley— si tenemos en cuenta de que usted es, nada más ni nada menos, que el último Señor Oscuro del cual se obtuvo constancia, y el señor Potter es nada más ni nada menos que el único que fue capaz de vencerlo y tomar poder sobre su magia. Por lo que ambos estaréis bajo una estrecha y constante vigilancia del Ministerio, lo que significará visitas mensuales sorpresivas, por lo menos hasta que la magia oscura en su núcleo esté dominada, y se de la cuenta de que el señor Potter no ha sido afectada por ella.

Voldemort frunció levemente el ceño. Así que Potter no sólo había atado su magia y la controlaba, ¿sino que, además, podía ser afectado por ella? Aquello era una pequeña mejora a las _Ataduras de magia_ , aunque claro, en el caso opuesto.

—Ministro, ¿cuándo cree que es posible que se realice la ceremonia de unión? —preguntó Potter, con esa voz que incluso había llegado a causarle un escozor extraño en el bajo vientre. Kingsley le ofreció una suave sonrisa.

—Para una unión simple cualquier día estaría bien. Pero para una unión como la vuestra, es mejor en una luna en su cuarto creciente. Las ceremonias realizadas en este tipo de luna auguran prosperidad, y sobre todo, fertilidad.

Inesperadamente, Harry Potter agachó la mirada, sus mejillas tornándose demasiado rosadas. Voldemort contuvo el impulso de reír. Ver a aquel muchacho con ese nivel de vulnerabilidad le causó una extraña sensación de poder, un poder que no había alcanzado, que no había conocido. Dejó vagar su mente, imaginándoselo cumpliendo sus labores maritales (porque, después de todo, era aquel niño quien quería desposarse con él, ¿no? Y debería cumplir, como todo Omega). Podía imaginárselo boca arriba en las sábanas blancas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y el rubor descendiendo por su pecho.

Debió darle un sorbo a un vaso de zumo de calabaza para calmar la resequedad en su boca. Moverse para acomodar la erección en los pantalones no estaba ni permitido, pero no sería notorio con aquella túnica.

—Estamos en luna nueva —susurró Potter—. Falta aproximadamente una semana para la luna creciente.

Kingsley sonrió.

—Espero que tengáis todo preparado para entonces. Es un ritual sencillo. ¿También haréis una boda oficial, con la concurrencia del Ministerio para unir legalmente a vuestras familias?

Voldemort estuvo dispuesto a decir que se fuera al demonio porque no esperaba que la respuesta de Harry Potter sea un tímido "sí". Ese mocoso lo sorprendía cada vez más.

Kingsley asintió con suavidad. Él también parecía impresionado, y no de una forma positiva. Los ojos de Voldemort se detuvieron en las manos de Harry, pequeñas y delicadas. Sus dedos delgados eran largos, y los nudillos sobresalían ligeramente, sus venas azules trasluciéndose sobre la piel suave. Pero justo detrás de las manos de Potter se hallaban algunos bocadillos de desayuno: salmón ahumado sobre tostadas con queso derretido sobre ellas, porciones de tartas frutales espolvoreadas con azúcar, deliciosos panecillos...

De forma bochornosa, el estómago de Voldemort rugió. No fue algo sonoro que llegara al otro lado de la mesa, pero sí fue algo que los oídos de Potter pudieron oír. Los ojos verdes le examinaron con culpabilidad.

Potter comenzó a servir unas porciones de desayuno para cada uno de ellos. Voldemort notó que, a pesar de la temprana hora, Shacklebolt no se había servido tampoco nada de lo que ofrecía la sustanciosa mesa, recordándole que muchos puristas estaban acostumbrados a ser servidos y atendidos por los Omegas; no era algo que hicieran para sentirse superiores, sino que así habían sido criados. Aquellas reglas no regían en Hogwarts, por lo que Voldemort comprendía levemente que Potter no supiera que ninguno de los tres comería hasta que él no llenara los tres platos.

El primero fue para Shacklebolt, el segundo para él y recién el tercero fue para Potter. Una vez que las elegantes tazas de porcelana estuvieron servidas, Kingsley le dio un sorbo a la propia y Voldemort sintió que podía atacar su desayuno sin quedar como un muerto de hambre.

Shacklebolt y Potter se enfrascaron en una conversación con los detalles de la boda en la que Voldemort no tuvo deseos de participar. Disfrutó cada bocado de su desayuno como si fuera lo último que probara. Que quizá era así, porque no tenía muchos deseos de ir detrás de Potter quejándose de que tenía hambre tres veces por día, ya que el chico claramente olvidaría alimentar a su prisionero. ¡Quién se creía que era!

...

Kingsley Shacklebolt se despidió luego de una conversación que finalizó con los significados de las diversas flores representativas. El Ministro de Magia acabó por garabatear sobre un trozo de pergamino un nombre y una dirección de alguien que le ayudaría a prepararlo todo en el breve tiempo que tenían para la boda.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Voldemort se había alimentado.

No sólo de comida. También se había embebido en las expresiones del chico que próximamente sería su esposo. Al principio, sin querer hacerlo: su mente divagaba como si tuviera algún tipo de efecto secundario de alguna maldición, lo que consideraba seriamente, y se encontró observando las cientas de facetas encerradas en el rostro del chico. Un rostro atractivo, que irradiaba el brillo clásico de todos los Omegas. Sus ojos verdes estaban rodeados de espesas pestañas negras, y sus cejas se arqueaban, alzaban o fruncían de treinta formas diferentes cada vez. Cada una de sus expresiones era única. Y ni hablar de sus miradas, o los matices de su voz.

Cuando Shacklebolt se marchó, Voldemort se sintió ligeramente lleno y ligeramente embriagado, aunque no había bebido nada de vino. Pero la sensación flotaba en su cabeza, en su equilibrio y en sus sentidos.

La sensación de que, quizá, Potter le estaba manipulando de alguna forma para ponerle en ridículo, casi tan fuerte que quemaba.

* * *

 _Yyyyy nuevo cap. ¿Preguntas? ¿#TeamOmegaHarry o #TeamAlphaVoldemort?_

 _En el próximo capítulo hay boda *guiño guiño* ¿Qué creen ocurrirá? JEJEJE._

 _Os amo. Mil gracias por los reviews y mil gracias más por compartir conmigo vuestras opiniones y palabras. GRACIAS._

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _xxxxx G._


	4. Welcome to the final show

_¿Responder reviews o actualizar? Actualizar. SIP. Sabéis que leo todos los bonitos reviews que me dejáis y los amo mucho. Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews y poner en fav y follow todo mE HACÉIS MUY FELIZ GRACIAS._

 _Conteo: 5 #TeamOmegaHarry, y 4 #TeamAlphaVoldemort en total. Muchas gracias a **Cristine Malfoy, Tsuruga Lia1412, gissel-chan, onlysecret25, maryana,** y **mafermfml** por los reviews y el apoyo. Ah, claro. Este capi va con dedicatoria a la preciosura de Kyuubi, a quien le prometí actualización hoy y gracias a ella tenemos este capítulo por aquí :3 _

_BESOS, ABRAZOS, OJALÁ OS GUSTE MUCHITO._

* * *

 **4**

 _Welcome to the final show_

 _(Bienvenido al espectáculo final)_

La semana transcurrió de forma vertiginosa. Voldemort, acostumbrado a que todos hagan todo por él y no hacer nada por nadie, la consideró un suplicio.

Voldemort asistió junto a Potter a ensayos de la ceremonia. _Muchos_ ensayos de la ceremonia. Si el chico Potter tenía los deseos de sorprenderlo de alguna forma, aquello le fue impedido al ser obligado a participar en los ensayos para que todo se desarrolle perfecto. Dos sacerdotisas, un viejo brujo de aspecto extravagante y una mujer que parecía un enorme insecto cargado de pecas revolotearon en torno a ellos durante tres días. _Tres_ _días_ para que Potter aprendiera a recitar un par de líneas. Voldemort tenía más cosas que decir y una compostura que mantener, y lo había aprendido en dos horas, practicándolo todo cada vez que Potter debía recuperar el pie de la palabra.

Durante la semana previa a la boda, solamente se vieron en las comidas y en los ensayos. Obviamente, Voldemort sabía que Potter seguía vivo, en algún lado, dándole por el coñazo a alguien con su presencia. Podía imaginárselo a la perfección, pero no podía imaginarse por qué Potter no lo fastidiaba a él. _Él_ era su prisionero. ¿Por qué fastidiar a otras personas?

Dos días antes de la boda, un grupo de modistos apareció en su prisión. Voldemort seguía sin poder abrir la puerta, que era abierta por Potter, por Lovegood o en todo caso por la maldita sangresucia. La chica, como una beta, parecía creerse superior que todas las tradiciones Alfa / Omega, y como una sangresucia, parecía creer que lo que los magos necesitaban era modernizarse y dejar las antiguas tradiciones machistas atrás. Voldemort la hubiera golpeado si Potter no hubiera aparecido, observándole con una mirada altamente homicida.

Los modistos tomaron sus medidas y le enseñaron diferentes tipos de tela. Telas que, claramente, habían sido aprobadas por Potter, por los amigos de Potter, y quizá por el mismísimo Dumbledore, apostaba Voldemort. Escogió verde y negro, y las túnicas fueron confeccionadas en su presencia. Voldemort las probó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el peso conocido de la elegancia y la dignidad, algo que ya casi no podía permitirse. Su elegancia residía en ropas prestadas, y su dignidad había sido arrebatada. _Obligado a casarse, ¡obligado por un Omega! Patético._

Una última práctica después, Voldemort estuvo listo para la ceremonia.

La casa hervía de actividad. No sólo estaban trabajando los elfos domésticos: parecía que la mitad de la población estudiantil de Hogwarts había decidido ayudar. Adolescentes de todas las edades corrían de un lado hacia el otro, moviendo sus varitas con libertad, creando magia que de otro modo hubiera estado prohibida fuera del colegio. Cuando los adolescentes le miraban y sonreían como si él no fuera un asesino en masas, Voldemort pensaba que matar a alguien con un arreglo floral era una forma muy creativa de comenzar el día e imponer algo de respeto.

Finalmente, los alumnos de Hogwarts fueron abandonando sus trabajos de decoración. Todo estaba tan impecable que parecía que algún experto hubiera sido contratado para ello. Voldemort observaba a algunos invitados tomar sus respectivos asientos en las butacas de madera rodeadas de enredaderas cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

Al voltearse, el Alfa que le estaba tocando le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Hola.

Entonces, un puñetazo muggle cargado de fuerza le golpeó, proyectándole hacia la pared. Voldemort le observó alarmado, pero se encontró incapaz de hacer nada que implicara lastimarlo, y no porque _no estuviera_ verdaderamente deseando matarlo con un arreglo floral. En realidad, todo su cuerpo parecía rechazar la idea de herirlo, y podía sentir que la culpa de ello estaba en sus muñecas.

Las malditas esposas le prohibían herir al mago de ojos grises y cabellos negros, largos.

—Eso es por Azkabán —expresó, con una sonrisa ancha y ligeramente insana. Luego le tironeó de la túnica, atrayéndolo a sí a un sorpresivo abrazo que consiguió que Voldemort se congelara—. Y esto es por estar a punto de adentrarte a la familia. Las reglas son simples: nada de follar sobre superficies donde luego comerán invitados, nada de gastar más de cien galeones por mes si no los repondrás con un salario de más de doscientos, nada de malvados planes para conquistar el mundo si la familia no está enterada de tu breve ausencia en alguna prisión mágica, y por supuesto, nada de andar matando muggles indiscriminadamente por ahí. Si matarás muggles, intenta de que sean de esos repugnantes que no merecen la pena. ¡Que hay tíos muy guapos, joder! Así que, ya sabes. Sirius Black a tu servicio. Bueno, no a _ese_ servicio. Ya sabes. _Familia_.

El sujeto rió de forma estrafalaria, como si acabara de hacer la mejor broma de todo el universo. Voldemort sentía que su labio latía donde le había golpeado. La necesidad de devolver el golpe era demasiado fuerte, pero de forma lamentable seguía sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Quizá, más adelante.

Black se despidió de forma alegre. Voldemort notó que llevaba un traje muggle, con pantalones de vestir negros y camisa blanca que sobresalía de los pantalones. Sobre la camisa blanca llevaba un chaleco gris, y la pajarita del cuello estaba sin anudar. Mientras caminaba usando botas de cuero de dragón rojo, Voldemort se dijo a sí mismo y sin equivocarse que todas las personas con las que Harry Potter se relacionaba (y el mismo Harry Potter) parecían haber perdido la cabeza hacia mucho tiempo.

La sacerdotisa que se encargaría del ritual de unión se acercó. Ella lucía elegante, con su apariencia de edad mayor indeterminada y los cabellos negros sujetos en lo alto de la cabeza, derramándose en tirabuzones oscuros por sus hombros. Lo guió hasta en frente de todo, donde debería esperar por su futuro esposo.

Voldemort repasó las palabras del ritual mentalmente. Sentía las miradas de muchos posadas en él, y deseó poder matar con los ojos, pero lamentablemente aún no alcanzaba ese tipo de poderes, y si los hubiera alcanzado seguramente que las puñeteras _Ataduras de Magia_ se lo hubieran bloqueado.

La música de instrumentos de cuerda y viento fluía. Cuando la primera estrella apareció en el cielo crepuscular, la melodía cambió, dejando aparecer a Harry Potter.

Sirius Black le llevaba del brazo, aún con la ropa desarreglada y las botas de cuero de dragón resonando sobre el alfombrado dorado y cubierto de pétalos blancos de diversas flores.

Harry Potter no tenía un ramo de flores entre las manos, pero todas las flores que debería tener entre los dedos parecían haber ido a su cabeza en un tocado excepcional. No desencajaba en lo absoluto, y parecía una unificación preciosa con los cabellos salvajes, como si por fin la vida se hubiera revelado entre ellos haciéndolos florecer. Ningún tipo de maquillaje había sido aplicado a su rostro, pero la ancha sonrisa de adoración que tenía dibujada parecía ser suficiente para sombrear su expresión y colorear sus mejillas.

Tampoco llevaba túnicas largas y ejemplares, como vestidos. La túnica blanca era casi traslúcida, como miles de hilos de seda unidos, y caía por sus hombros después de envolver ligeramente sus brazos. Debajo de ella, una camisa blanca cubría su pecho siendo unida por lazos dorados, y los pantalones dos tonos más oscuros que la camisa envolvían sus piernas como una segunda piel, exponiendo los zapatos de vestir lustrados.

Voldemort extendió la mano al verle llegar. Black desentrelazó su brazo con el de Potter, tomando la mano derecha del chico y entregándosela a su futuro esposo. Con una mirada de cariño a su ahijado, Sirius Black se marchó, y Voldemort sostuvo las manos de Harry en las suyas mientras subía los escalones para estar a su mismo nivel.

—La luna es nuestra amiga, amante y compañera, desde que observamos el cielo por primera vez hasta que somos uno con el cielo —narró la sacerdotisa—. Hoy, honramos a la luna, mientras pedimos por su bendición en esta nueva unión.

Los palabreríos místicos aburrían a Voldemort y, por lo visto, también a Harry. Debían mirar con respeto sus manos entrelazadas, y todos los invitados debían entrelazar las manos con sus familias, parejas o compañeros de fila y cerrar sus ojos atrayendo a su mente los buenos recuerdos de una familia feliz y una pareja próspera, de esta forma apoyando el lazo a ser creado. Pero Voldemort alzó la mirada varias veces. Una de ellas se encontró con la de Potter.

Notó en primer lugar que el chico no llevaba gafas. Sus ojos se veían sorprendentes sin ellas. Pero él no parecía reprocharle; en realidad, giró los ojos hacia un lado, haciéndole girar los propios para que viera cómo todas las personas allí cerraban sus ojos, algunos concentrándose tanto que sus rostros estaban enrojecidos. Volvió sus ojos a los de Potter, que le guiñó uno, divertido, antes de regresar la vista a sus manos entrelazadas. Voldemort hizo lo mismo justo a tiempo para que aquella parte del ritual acabara y comenzara aquella que, estaba seguro, Potter arruinaría.

—La luna ofrece sus servicios para bendecir esta unión —expresó la sacerdotisa—. ¿Qué le ofrecerás a la luna?

Voldemort estaba preparado para susurrarle las palabras, cuando Potter abrió la boca y respondió sin dudarlo:

—Le ofrezco mi fe, mis oraciones y mi fidelidad. Cada vez que alce la vista la buscaré en el cielo, y cada vez que la baje la buscaré en los charcos. Dejaré que su brillo plateado descienda en mi ventana, y no cerraré las cortinas hasta que esté muy alta en el cielo.

La sacerdotisa pareció satisfecha. Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Voldemort, repitiendo su primera pregunta. Las palabras de Voldemort brotaron encantadoramente fluidas.

—Le ofrezco mi lealtad, mi seguridad y mi protección. Cada vez que sea cubierta por las nubes, mis plegarias honrarán su brillo hasta que éste retorne a su sitio. Cada vez que desaparezca en su ciclo, encenderé velas para facilitar el retorno de su bendición mágica a nuestro hogar.

Potter soltó una ligera exhalación. Ahora, parecía venir la parte más difícil.

—¿Qué le ofrecerás a tu esposo, a tu Alfa?

—Le ofrezco mi fertilidad —enumeró— para crear su descendencia y su honor. Le ofrezco mi vitalidad para alegrar cada una de sus tristezas. Le ofrezco mi palabra para distraerle y divertirle. Le ofrezco mi lealtad y la promesa de no dejar que más que sus manos acaricien mi cuerpo. Le ofrezco mi vida, la cual será unificada con la suya, y no seremos más que uno en el infinito.

Ahora la exhalación la soltó Voldemort. El maldito chico lo había dicho todo perfectamente.

—¿Qué le ofrecerás a tu esposo, a tu Omega?

—Le ofrezco mi atención —su voz brotó con suavidad— para cubrir cada una de sus necesidades. Le ofrezco mi apoyo para estar ahí donde más lo necesite. Le ofrezco mi pasado, como manera de compensar; le ofrezco mi presente, de manera protectora, y le ofrezco mi futuro para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Le ofrezco mi fidelidad y el juramento de no acariciar jamás el cuerpo de ninguna otra persona. Le ofrezco mi vida, la cual será unificada con la suya, y no seremos más que uno en el infinito.

La sacerdotisa estaba gozosa cuando, con unas palabras de unión y oración, entrelazó las manos de los prometidos con hilos dorados que brotaron de su varita. Entre ellas colocó un cáliz de oro, tallado con maravillosas inscripciones, y sirvió la mitad de vino. El Omega le dio de beber a su Alfa, y luego, fue el Alfa quien le dio de beber a su Omega. Pequeños sorbos otorgándose hasta acabar la copa, cada uno habiendo bebido la misma cantidad de sorbos, para que la copa ardiera en sus manos deslizándose de forma mágica, entrelazándose a los dedos anulares de la mano izquierda de cada uno.

Quemó mientras la magia se unía a sus pieles. Pero cuando se hubo unido, todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos. Los anillos de oro tallado brillaban en sus dedos, y Voldemort movió sus manos, deshaciendo los hilos mágicos, para sostener el rostro de Potter entre sus dedos y unir sus labios en un suave roce.

No supo por qué lo hizo. Solamente supo que debía hacerlo.

Y Potter no se resistió bajo sus labios, como si llevara mucho tiempo deseando aquello.

* * *

 _TENDREMOS NOCHE DE BODAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO así que ni se os ocurra amenazar con matarme, ¿vale? SÉ que no escribo lemons explícitos en long-fics, y que usualmente son escenas eróticas cargadas de metáforas y tal (me extraña araña que siendo mosca no me conozcas), pero creedme, este fic será diferente._

 _Así que, sabéis: os gusta, comentad; no os gusta, comentad y decidme por qué no; y claro, necesito seguir con el conteo: ¿#TeamOmegaHarry o #TeamAlphaVoldemort?_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo round!_

 _xxx G._


	5. He feels so good

_Quiero decirles que iba a publicar este capítulo hace tiempo, pero tenía la versión corregida y extendida en la laptop, y he estado casi toda la semana sin tocarla más que para la vida muggle… en fin xD Lo lamento._

 _He intentado hacer del lemon de este capítulo algo que podrían disfrutar leer. ¡Más que nada porque este es el primer lemon Omegaverse que hago PARA UN LONGFIC! He hecho uno antes, pero fue un trío (AlfaLucius/OmegaDraco/AlfaSeverus) y bien, son dos one-shots. No mucho._

 _Así que aquí… uff. ¡Yo sabía que debía tener lemon, pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacer que quedara como quería! Y, ya. JAJAJA Aquí os traigo esto. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. ¡OS AMO Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! UwU_

 _Como punto aparte quiero agradecer enormemente a Cristine Malfoy, Kyuubi, marissoler (cualquier cosa que necesites preguntar, ¡dime!), Luntica, Rocio Dearleben, Hikari-chan, Tsuruga Lia1412 y Yaja Tanimoto. Todas ellas me dejaron hermosos reviews aquí y lo agradezco mucho uwu No he podido responderlos, pero lo haré cuando mi internet no me odie y cuando mi tiempo no signifique "o haces esto o esto". Así que GRACIAS *corazón gay*_

* * *

 **5**

 _He feels so good_

 _(Él se siente tan bien)_

Voldemort siempre había disfrutado de los rituales de boda. Jamás se había casado con anterioridad, pero había sido invitado a gran variedad de bodas en toda su vida. Los sangre pura disfrutaban de destacar. Parecía una competencia infantil: quién tiene el mejor jardín, quién tiene el mejor arreglo floral, quién tiene las mejores túnicas, quién tiene la mejor comida, o el mejor vino... Y Voldemort asistía a cada una de las bodas. Asistió a la boda de los Black, de los Malfoy, de los Lestrange, de los Nott. Fue observando a todos sus seguidores sentar cabeza, tener descendencia, criar entre sus brazos a sus orgullosas crías, usar como excusa para la demora de sus llegadas los antojos de sus Omegas a medianoche, o el bebé que berreaba sin descanso.

Voldemort nunca había sido blando con ellos. Pero ellos parecían apreciar más a sus hijos que a su propia vida. Era la ley instintiva del Alfa: cuidar lo que le pertenecía.

Cada ritual de boda realizado en cada tipo de luna tenía un significado diferente. Los rituales de boda en luna nueva significaban amantes prohibidos, y la oscuridad de la noche los protegía de ser separados; en luna creciente la fertilidad; la luna llena el amor incondicional. Había asistido a muy pocas bodas de luna decreciente, las cuales solían significar una boda arreglada por algún compromiso económico, a pesar de que muchas de esas bodas _realmente_ habían sido arregladas ningún sangre pura quería verse involucrado en el desagrado de decir "me he casado porque estaba obligado a hacerlo".

Pero podía decir que las bodas de luna creciente eran sus favoritas por el hecho que, justo después de la ceremonia y los saludos de rigor, los nuevos esposos partían al lecho.

No que él estuviera desesperado por follarse a Harry Potter, en realidad no era así. Él era un Omega y estaba claro que se sentiría atraído hacia él, considerando que no tenía recuerdos claros de haber intimado en los últimos meses. Su aroma le embobaba ligeramente, su aroma natural que no era dulce, que parecía ser ligeramente especiado y espeso, y que conseguía dulcificarse con la gran cantidad de flores en sus cabellos, irradiándole un aroma que en lugar de ser molesto le complementaba a la perfección. Pero, divagaciones fuera, él realmente _sentía_ que tenía que cerrar el círculo. Desde que la sacerdotisa les había unido, era capaz de sentir en su propio pecho cada latido de Potter, y cada vez que él estrechaba la mano de otra persona debía apretar los puños para no arrancar las manos de cualquiera que fuera el sujeto que estuviera osando tocarlo.

Se sentía ligeramente enfermo de que Potter estuviera siendo tocado por todos, y que él aún no había podido hacerlo propiamente.

Saludos de rigor fuera, copas de hidromiel alzadas en un brindis de prosperidad, buena suerte y fertilidad, Voldemort cargó a Potter contra su hombro (oyendo ligeras risas que acalló con un gruñido) y se deslizó por los pasillos de la mansión Potter, el cuerpo de Potter quizá más cálido de lo que podía soportar.

—¿A dónde estás yendo? —inquirió Potter. Voldemort respondió, tajante.

—A la habitación.

—Nuestra habitación es otra.

Voldemort se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo _antes_?

—Parecías muy concentrado —Potter soltó una risita—. _Muy_. ¿Acaso alguien está con prisa?

Voldemort le bajó de su hombro. Potter se acomodó ligeramente las prendas, que se deslizaron suavemente sobre su piel a la vez que sus dedos la aplastaban contra ella.

—No.

Potter soltó una ligera risita. Sus dedos pequeños tomaron su mano y le guiaron por otro pasillo que desconocía, libre de retratos mirándolos con ojos acusadores. Unas escaleras alfombradas en rojo después, la habitación parecía ser la más grande de toda la casa. Voldemort se sintió ligeramente satisfecho al ver que lo único que había de decoración en el lugar era una cesta con frutas frescas y una botella de vino. La habitación alfombrada no estaba cubierta de pétalos de flores, ni de velas perfumadas, y mucho menos de perfumes extraños o lazos de colores. Era una simple habitación, con una ancha cama gruesa y de sábanas sedosas, con doseles casi traslúcidos con un suave brillo. La amplia ventana dejaba que la luz de luna se colara e iluminara todo, con las estrellas acompañándola, narrando historias y creando pequeñas leyendas.

Potter soltó su mano, y la mano de Voldemort ardió; de forma irremediable, quería sostener su mano, quería sostener su cuerpo, quería acercarlo a él y no alejarlo nunca. Se contuvo, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, observando a Potter caminar hasta la botella de vino. La descorchó ante sus ojos y sirvió dos copas para acercarle una.

—Salud —dijo, chocando sus copas para darle un sorbo. Voldemort también bebió, degustando el dulzón sabor del vino en su paladar antes de dar un sorbo más profundo para disfrutar realmente del vino—. Quizá no te lo he dicho, pero te ves impresionante.

Voldemort agradeció haber tragado el vino antes de que Potter hablara, porque de seguro lo hubiera escupido.

—¿Qué?

Potter arqueó una ceja, petulante.

—No lo repetiré —se encogió de hombros y se acercó nuevamente a la cesta frutal sobre un tocador. Voldemort creyó que cogería alguna fruta, pero tomó asiento en la butaca, deshaciendo suavemente los arreglos florales de sus cabellos. Las flores parecían resistirse a soltarlo, dejando algunos pétalos enredados en sus hebras.

Una a una, las flores blancas, de un celeste pálido y un violáceo sutil fueron dejando sus cabellos. Algún que otro pétalo se mantenía, y el caos negro lucía quizá más rebelde de lo que había lucido hasta el momento.

—Tus gafas —mencionó Voldemort, sin contenerse. Potter le observó, extrayendo del cajón del tocador unas gafas horribles y redondas. Se acercó a él, colocándolas en sus manos.

—No las necesito.

Voldemort las acercó a sus ojos, observando que no había ningún aumento en sus cristales. Potter había estado usando gafas en vano todo ese tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Potter se encogió de hombros, quitándole las gafas y arrojándolas a cualquier sitio, acercando sus manos a sus cabellos negros y soltándolos del nudo que los apresaba, dejando que se derramaran sobre sus hombros.

—Muchas razones que no son importantes ahora —los dedos de Potter se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, y Voldemort contuvo una inhalación cuando los ojos verdes de Potter tomaron un matiz más oscuro—. Pareces... tenso.

—He sido obligado a contraer matrimonio con un mocoso, Potter. Créeme, tú también estarías tenso.

La risa del chico se elevó con una nota histérica. Si él estaba tenso, Potter parecía nervioso.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? —su sonrisa se curvó—. Ahora, llega la parte interesante. Por lo menos, para ti; el show se transforma en algo más real a partir de ahora. Soy _tuyo_. ¿No me _quieres_?

El siseo de Potter, un suave siseo en una lengua dormida, en una lengua que sólo las serpientes hablaban, rompió el pequeño lazo de cordura que Voldemort había estado guardándose. Un pequeño lazo que estaba sosteniéndolo.

Sujetó a Potter con fuerza del cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia él y uniendo sus bocas. Aquel beso no fue en absoluto parecido al beso del ritual. En el beso del ritual, sus labios apenas se tocaron en el punto final que sellaría su promesa. Este beso, en cambio, era todo menos un punto final.

Potter suspiró en su beso, y Voldemort empujó contra él, arrastrándole hasta cualquier cosa que pusiera firmeza en el vértigo que le corroía por completo. Muchas veces había besado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, ninguna se había sentido tan caliente, tan desesperada, y tan _correcta._

—Espera —Potter lo detuvo—. Puedo jurar que querrán mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata si arruinamos las túnicas. Quítatelas.

Voldemort le observó, deseando destruir esas túnicas sólo por aquello. Pero el hecho de poder ver a Potter desvistiéndose frente a él, para él, causaba necesidad en su vientre que estaba seguro no conseguiría saciar en mucho tiempo.

Se apartó, deslizando sus dedos por los pliegues de su propia túnica, deshaciendo cada uno de los nudos y dejando caer la sobrecapa, las telas pesadas y elegantes. Potter le observó con algo que ningún tipo de desinterés podía disimular.

 _Hambre._

A mitad del camino de desvestirse de Voldemort, Potter comenzó con el suyo. Deslizó sus brazos fuera de la túnica, y uno a uno deshizo los lazos que sostenían su camisa unida. Su piel blanca fue expuesta poco a poco, y Voldemort debió concentrarse en quitarse los pantalones después de las botas para no parecer totalmente desesperado ante la exposición de la curva de las caderas delgadas de Potter, apenas redondeadas sobre los muslos cremosos.

Con un vistazo monumental de su trasero al inclinarse para retirarse los pantalones luego de los zapatos de vestir, Potter se irguió, demostrando que justo debajo de los pantalones llevaba ropa interior blanca y delicada (una ropa típica de Omegas, pero provocativa a fin y al cabo), que envolvía su trasero majestuosamente y aprisionaba su polla de forma que Voldemort consideró dolorosa.

Potter era casi perfecto. Su cuerpo delgado era alto pero menudo, con una figura saludable en su delgadez. Sus caderas quizá no eran tan estrechas como acostumbraba, y su cintura apenas se marcaba, pero parecía ser lo suficiente para que Voldemort pusiera sus manos allí y lo atrajera contra su cuerpo para devorarle los labios, ansioso.

En un acto casi infantil, Potter trepó a su cuerpo, envolviendo sus caderas con las piernas, apretándose contra su entrepierna y frotándose, demostrándole su necesidad. Voldemort gruñó en sus labios, sujetándole con fuerza de los muslos para mantenerlo en su sitio, su boca caliente reclamándole, su lengua frotándose desesperada contra la suya.

Los dedos de Voldemort se hundieron con más presión sobre los muslos de Potter, trepando hasta sus nalgas, y Potter gimió en su beso como si llevara necesitando aquello más tiempo de lo que Voldemort hubiera esperado.

Su aroma estaba intoxicándolo. Emanaba fuerte de cada rincón de su cuerpo, un aroma que parecía decirle _tómame, márcame, fóllame,_ y Voldemort planeaba responder, planeaba hundir sus dientes en cada rincón de su piel, hundirse dentro y mantenerse allí hasta que Potter gritara su nombre, gritara que era suyo, gritara que le pertenecía.

Potter movió sus caderas en círculos sobre la semi-erección de Voldemort, que pujaba contra la ropa interior más ajustada de lo que solía usar, y Voldemort decidió que había tenido suficiente provocación porque pudo sentir la ligera humedad emanando del trasero del Omega, incluso a través de las telas que dividían sus cuerpos. Pudo sentir la humedad de _su_ Omega.

Dejó caer bruscamente a Potter sobre las sábanas, observándole. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus labios húmedos, y el calor que trepaba por su pecho lo hacía relucir de un débil rosado. Sus piernas estaban apenas abiertas, y la polla encerrada en la ropa interior se erguía, exigiendo atención.

Voldemort sabía que no debía tener consideración. Potter le había obligado a casarse, y sabía lo que vendría con aquella boda. Sabía que debía rasgar la ropa interior y enterrarse en ese cuerpo, follarlo brutalmente hasta estar saciado, hasta llenarlo por completo y asegurarse que quedara embarazado. Lo haría meses después del parto otra vez, consiguiendo otro embarazo para completar su deber, y probablemente unos meses después del segundo parto para tener su propio heredero. Jamás debería volver a tocarlo después de cumplir como Alfa, y debía planear cómo deshacerse de las molestas _Ataduras._ Pero...

Pero no podía evitarlo. Pero su cuerpo le llamaba, le gritaba, y su propia necesidad exigía que le probara por completo. Que sintiera su sabor en la lengua, que le hiciera retorcerse de placer bajo sus dedos ansiosos. Quería oír los gemidos escapando de su boca con cada embestida, sus uñas enterrándose en su piel, su voz estrangulada pidiendo más y más y más hasta que ya no pudiera pedir más porque lo tuviera y lo sintiera todo.

Potter gimió bajo la succión de sus labios deslizándose por su pecho. Sus dientes raspando con dureza la suave piel, que parecía hipersensible bajo su toque. Una de sus manos se enredó a sus cabellos, la otra a su muslo, apartando la pierna y frotándose contra aquella humedad creciente a través de la tela, la armonía de gemidos dirigiéndole a todo lo que hacía sentirle más que bien. El chico estaba erecto y necesitado, y cuando deslizó la ropa interior por sus piernas, el suspiro entrecortado de alivio le demostró su sensibilidad.

—Tócame —exigió en un gemido, erizándole a Voldemort la piel de todo su cuerpo—. Hazlo _ya._

Voldemort exhaló sobre su pezón, su lengua húmeda recorriéndole en círculos, haciéndole soltar débiles quejidos de desesperación. La pierna de Potter se enredó a su cadera y con una fuerza demoledora la aplastó contra él, frotando ambas erecciones. Ahora Voldemort gimió, ronco, y pudo sentir el pulso de Potter acelerado bajo sus labios.

—Eres una mierda necesitada, Potter —gruñó Voldemort apartándose del pecho del chico, haciéndose un lugar entre sus piernas, ignorando su erección latiente para acercarse a su agujero que goteaba humedad, el lubricante natural de todo Omega ante su excitación. Pero el aroma que llegaba a sus fosas nasales _no era_ el correcto. _No era_ el esperado, y sus dientes se cerraron suavemente sobre su muslo, observándole retorcerse—. No eres virgen.

Potter gimió, su cabeza agitándose en una negación. Voldemort se irguió sobre él, deslizando su propia ropa interior fuera, sus rodillas apoyadas sobre la cama y ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo del chico. Sus ojos estaban nublados de placer, y su boca estaba entreabierta, los labios hinchados y húmedos.

—¿Quién?

Voldemort no sabía quién podría atreverse a tocarlo, quién podría haber sido. Potter era _suyo._ Pero, antes, no lo había sido. Alguien más se había hundido en su interior, lo había reclamado como de su propiedad, había robado la suavidad de su inocencia.

Potter no respondió. Voldemort apretó sus nalgas con una mano, apoyándose en su codo, aumentando la cercanía. El chico Potter gimoteó, y su gimoteo se volvió desesperado mientras un dedo se colaba con absoluta facilidad en su interior. Estaba estrecho como quien no ha sido tomado en mucho tiempo, pero su humedad lo guiaba.

—¿ _Quién_? —repitió, sintiendo su voz amenazante.

Potter negó.

—No me... —su voz era entrecortada. No parecía hilar más de una idea coherente, y mucho menos cuando un segundo dedo se coló en su interior, curvándose y hundiéndose, y su voz se tornó en un quejido de placer desesperado— no me-no… no me creerías aun si-... aun si te lo dijer-¡ah!

Los dedos curvados de Voldemort habían golpeado aquel punto en su interior. Los ojos de Potter se humedecieron de placer. No había dolor alguno en sus facciones. Voldemort comenzó a embestir su interior con sus dedos, golpeando cada vez aquel punto, y Potter se deshizo en una masa suplicante bajo su cuerpo, cada gemido que brotaba de su boca yendo en dirección a su polla, cada vez más caliente y cada vez más necesitada del calor de su Omega.

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber quién había sido para matarlo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

—Sí —la voz de Potter fue clara en un momento, entre gemido y gemido, y Voldemort reclamó sus labios con posesión.

—Eres mío —gruñó—. Nadie más te tocará nunca. Nadie más que yo. Así que olvídate de él. Olvídate de todo. _Me perteneces._

Harry gimoteó ruegos entre sus labios unidos. Al separarse, todo el rostro de Potter estaba rojo, y su respiración demasiado acelerada.

—Tuyo —aceptó.

Voldemort consideró que su autocontrol había sido demasiado. Quitó sus dedos y lo reemplazó por su polla, de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Potter alzó las caderas, permitiéndole más acceso. Su cabeza derramaba los cabellos negros contra las sábanas, y su piel sonrojada resaltaba contra el blanco. Voldemort no se detuvo hasta estar completamente dentro de él, y la pierna de Potter le mantuvo allí, firme, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de ser llenado.

—Mírame —ordenó Voldemort. Potter lo hizo, sus pestañas rodeando aquella mirada verde, un verde templado y turbio, un verde de maldición y de guerra, un verde de esmeralda y de serpiente, un verde de poder. Voldemort salió de su interior y dió la primera estocada, y todo el autocontrol que podía tener se fue al caño, porque el interior de Potter era caliente y húmedo y le apretaba con una deliciosa sensación, su culo succionándole la polla con hambre, el cuerpo de Potter arqueando la espalda con cada embestida, su boca dejando escapar los sonidos más deliciosos.

Voldemort no cerró los ojos. Potter tampoco lo hizo. Sus ojos nunca se despegaron, incluso mientras Potter movía sus manos y comenzaba a acariciar su propia erección, arqueando la cabeza y gimiendo, ofreciéndole su cuello limpio para ser marcado. Voldemort reemplazó una de sus manos con la propia, masturbándole brusco y fuerte, todo Potter ardiendo y gimiendo y gritando, deshaciéndose en placer como si toda su vida hubiera esperado aquel momento.

En medio de todo, Voldemort se atrevió a gemir. Ronco, delicioso, cada uno de sus sonidos de placer acoplándose al sucio sonido de las caderas chocando, cada uno de sus gemidos graves acompañando los más agudos de Potter. Dos diferentes tipos de placer siendo ejecutados en una sinfónica privada sin más público que la luna y las estrellas surcando los cielos, dejándose ver por las ventanas.

La estrechez se volvió insoportable, o tal vez se debía que estaba creciendo, aferrándose al interior de Potter como si no quisiera salir de allí jamás. Potter casi gritó en su gemido, mientras la presión se volvía insostenible, corriéndose de forma espesa al sentirse tan lleno y tan completo.

Voldemort le siguió, anotándose un triunfo al haber durado más que Potter. Sí, quizá unos cuantos segundos, pero había durado más que él, y había ganado de una forma demasiado privada como para presumirla. Aquel momento era suyo. Potter era suyo. El momento, el placer, el semen, el sudor y su piel le pertenecían. Potter le pertenecía.

* * *

Por esa noche y por siempre.

 _Sí bebés, esto fue todo el lemon. Lamento si no ha sido lo que querían jejejejeje. Si encuentran algún error en las notas y/o capítulo es que en medio de editar todo he tenido una pequeña complicación, pero espero esté todo bien. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ¿me dejan unos deliciosos reviews? He dejado preguntas por aquí y tal… jejeje. *guiño guiño*_

 _*Se va tarareando You'll be back*_


	6. We're not who we used to be

_Sé a ciencia cierta que probablemente han estado bastante enfadados conmigo por no actualizar este fic xD Pero les compensaré, lo prometo. Los amo mucho. Muchas, realmente muchas gracias a todos por dejar reviews y por escoger su team. He perdido la cuenta de quién está del lado de quién, ¡pero espero que vosotros lo recordéis y lo mantengáis! ;D_

 _Mucho amor y mucha paz. ¡Buenas noches y disfrutad del capítulo! ;3_

* * *

 **6**

 _We're not who we used to be_

 _(Nosotros no somos quiénes solíamos ser)_

La mañana arrancó a Voldemort de las sábanas sucias ante la falta de calor.

Potter ya no estaba.

A un lado, era capaz de sentir el agua corriendo. Esperó con paciencia, y una puerta que no había visto y se camuflaba a la perfección se abrió. El agua corría por los cabellos de Potter, aplastándolos contra el casco, y dejándole gotas rebeldes correr por su cuello y la piel desnuda de su pecho. Ignorándolo, secó sus cabellos y desenvolvió la toalla de su cintura, demostrándole la huella de sus dedos en sus caderas, la marca de su boca en sus muslos. Potter caminaba con una ligera incomodidad, y sólo le dirigió una mirada cuando mencionó:

—Arréglate, ¿vale?

Voldemort alzó una ceja, pero obedeció. Esa mañana tenían la recepción.

Durante toda la noche, mientras ellos completaban su parte del ritual de aparea-... boda, todos los invitados habían celebrado, cenado, bailado, cantado canciones tradicionales y narrado historias. La noche había sido tan larga para ellos como para los novios. Pero sólo los novios tenían permitido el goce carnal durante esa noche.

Y, en las primeras horas de la mañana, los _novios_ deberían bajar de su lecho nupcial y ofrecer los manjares de la casa. Frutas, pan, quesos, pasteles, tartas, desayunos completos y sustanciosos que llenaran los apetitos. Luego, antes del mediodía, todos los invitados se marchaban y les dejaban en su primer día de casados, en el cual, usualmente, se follaba en cualquier superficie que pudiera resistirlo.

Voldemort se duchó, secó sus cabellos y los peinó hacia atrás. Vistió con las túnicas que Potter le dejó sobre la cama, observándole de reojo sentado en el tocador. Voldemort creía que el cabello de Potter solía tener aquel caos desastroso porque no lo peinaba, pero _en realidad_ le peinaba para tener aquel caos desastroso. Su cepillo luchaba intentando desordenarlo de forma casual, y unas chispas de magia consiguieron erizar la parte de la nuca, de forma que luciera igual a su padre.

Las túnicas que cargaba eran de un color aguamarina muy suave. El cinturón en sus caderas era dorado y flojo, siendo más una decoración. Voldemort observó cada pliegue, corte y curva de la túnica de su Omega, aprobándola, y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando Potter calzó sus gafas sin aumento sobre sus ojos, comprobando desde diferentes direcciones que estuvieran lo suficientemente torcidas en su cara para dar el efecto visual que necesitaba. Luego se irguió y arrugó ligeramente su túnica, como si no supiera llevarla.

Voldemort observó cada uno de los pasos de su Omega convirtiéndose en _Harry Potter_ con una extraña mueca. El chico Potter definitivamente no tenía el cabello como su padre, no necesitaba gafas y sabía vestir una túnica con más clase que muchos sangre pura. ¿Por qué debía fingir ser algo que no era?

Alisó sus túnicas gris oscuro sobre su cuerpo. Agradecía que Potter tuviera en consideración su falta de interés por vestir de colores y su desagrado por el blanco. La túnica gris estaba rematada en plata y bordados. Se sentía cómodo llevarla.

Luego, la mano de Potter envolvió la suya y lo llevó a la recepción, como si fueran una verdadera pareja feliz.

...

Fuertes brazos estrecharon a Potter y Voldemort gruñó a cada toque. Parecía que la familia de pelirrojos traidores a la sangre lo abrazaba cada vez que lo veía solamente para molestarlo, porque más de una vez observó la sonrisa burlona de los gemelos. Pero ambos parecían tener un alto instinto de conservación, ya que no le provocaron más que ello.

Voldemort fue presentado a algunas familias de la luz, ya no como Lord Voldemort, sino como Tom Riddle. _Mi esposo, mi Alfa_ , decía Potter, con una voz embelesada, y algunos reían, otros sonreían y otros se inclinaban ligeramente ante la reverencia con la que Potter mencionaba aquellas palabras.

Desayunaron. Fue demasiado extraño, ya que todos se sirvieron de todo con sus propias manos independientemente de si eran Alfas, betas u Omegas, como si se encontraran en las mesas de Hogwarts y no en una recepción sangre pura. Pero ni Potter ni él eran sangres pura, y ninguno tenía los exactos respetos por ciertas costumbres.

Antes del mediodía, todos se habían marchado, Sirius Black dándole un fuerte abrazo a su ahijado que consiguió el gruñido más amenazante que Voldemort había lanzado hasta el momento. Black, burlón, le sacó la lengua y el dedo del medio antes de lanzarse a la red flú, evitando el jarrón de porcelana que Voldemort le lanzó manualmente, el cual se estrelló contra un rincón de la chimenea donde antes había estado la cabeza de Sirius Black.

Con un bostezo de ligero cansancio Potter le soltó la mano. Soltando un amargo suspiro se deshizo de sus gafas, tallándose los ojos y repeinándose con los dedos, aplastando los cabellos. El desorden seguía estando, pero los cabellos se curvaban en suaves ondas mientras deshacía los hechizos que lo mantenían en ese caos que le hacía parecido a James Potter.

Voldemort lo observó mientras se arreglaba a sí mismo. La nariz pequeña, los labios ligeramente gruesos más hinchados que de costumbre por el abuso de la noche anterior. Voldemort se encontró pensando que hubiera sido un desperdicio matar a ese crío sin dejar la herencia de su apariencia, o de sus ojos verdes, o de sus pestañas extensas derramándose como tinta cuando cerraba los ojos y sonreía de forma enigmática.

—Entonces, ya eres mi esposo —murmuró Potter, alzando la vista y perforándole. La mirada verde era tan viva y tan radiante que Voldemort retrocedió—. Creo que deberás darte cuenta de que no soy exactamente quien tú creías que era.

Voldemort enumeró las cosas que creía de Potter. _Poco poderoso, tonto, maleducado, inculto, desprolijo, desagradable._ Pero Potter no era nada de ello. Era poderoso, había podido atraparle con ataduras y manejaba sin volverse loco su magia además de la propia; era inteligente en cierta forma, una forma que aún no había acabado de desentrañar; tenía una educación sobre temas mágicos y culturales que dejaría a cuadros a cualquier sangre pura porque, sinceramente, a él mismo lo dejaba a cuadros; era elegante y sabía llevar no sólo las túnicas de forma presentable, sino la cabeza en alto sin que pareciera ser incorrecto; y no, no era desagradable. Su aroma se le impregnaba en la nariz, en el pecho, en la piel y en los pensamientos, siendo como algo que necesitaba tener en su vida.

—No lo eres —confirmó Voldemort. La sonrisilla de Potter era juguetona cuando se acercó a él, sus dedos jugueteando con los bordes de la túnica.

—Tienes siete preguntas por día, de cualquier tipo —susurró—, durante siete días a partir de hoy. Yo debo responder a todas las que hagas con la verdad. Si consigues adivinar qué es lo que soy exactamente, antes del séptimo día, haré algo que tú quieras que haga. _Solamente una cosa_. Pero podrá ser cualquier cosa que pidas, así que piénsalo _bien._

 _Liberarse de las Ataduras._ Voldemort supo qué era lo que deseaba más que nada. Sus muñecas parecían quemar cada vez que su magia se impulsaba a hacer algo y era incapaz de seguir el camino de sus acciones al verse impedida. Necesitaba libertad. Necesitaba la fuerza que le otorgaba su propia magia retorciéndose en sus dedos.

—Hecho.

Potter se alzó en puntillas, envolviendo sus brazos en torno al cuello de Voldemort para rozar sus labios con suavidad. Era un beso suave, sin ningún tipo de ternura, simplemente con una suave provocación. Los labios eran sedosos sobre los suyos, y Voldemort le atrajo hacia sí de las caderas, reclamando su boca con gusto.

No sabía en qué momento se había dado cuenta que Potter era una droga, pero si seguía expuesto a él probablemente acabaría adicto.

Claro, si no era que lo estaba en esos momentos.

...

—Las gafas —notó Voldemort mientras Potter dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo desnudo. La cómoda posición en las sábanas e incluso el hormigueo en el brazo de Voldemort no eran desconocidos. En cierta forma, su cuerpo parecía reconocer a Potter como de su propiedad, obsequiándole la sensación de familiaridad con cada movimiento que los unía—, y el cabello. Las túnicas. Finges ser quien no eres. Tu uniforme estaba remendado y viejo, pero todas estas túnicas, muebles y cosas son costosas. Finges ser idéntico a tus padres y tener problemas económicos, cuando no es así. ¿Por qué?

Harry se retorció, abriendo los ojos de forma perezosa. Se removió entre las sábanas que cubrían parcialmente su desnudez y se inclinó sobre Voldemort, su respiración húmeda salpicándole el hombro.

—La gente esperaba que yo fuera James Potter con los ojos de Lily —susurró—. No sólo los _muggles_ son ciegos. Los magos también lo son. Solamente ven lo que desean ver. Observan las sombras de los monigotes frente al fuego, y cuando llega quien fue prisionero de la misma ceguera ante la sorpresa de la visión de la realidad que los rodea, todos quieren acabarlo. La realidad es limitada a los ojos que la ven.

Potter se incorporó, las sábanas deslizándose sobre su pecho y quedando en la suavidad de sus caderas. La luz cálida del sol que se adentraba a la habitación parecía hacer que su piel irradiara vitalidad y fuerza.

—Si me parecía a mi padre un poco... era claro que todo el mundo lo vería a él. La gente sólo veía el cabello y las gafas. Muy de vez en cuando, detrás de las gafas, los ojos de mi madre. Y lo decían —puso los ojos en blanco, imitando con voz aguda y enternecida—: _"¡Harry, Harry! Eres igual a tu padre. Pero los ojos... Oh, los ojos son de tu madre"_ —Potter soltó una carcajada seca y sin ningún tipo de gracia—. Tontos incautos.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Voldemort por completo. Lo atribuyó a que estaban desnudos, solamente cubiertos por unas sábanas, descansando un poco mientras sus cuerpos decidían volver a reclamarse. La magia pujaba en ellos, potente, queriendo unirlos y vincularlos de formas que jamás habían creído.

—Eso es... interesante —Voldemort alzó ligeramente las cejas. Potter se dejó caer contra el colchón mullido con un suspiro escapando de sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo ahora? —Potter le observó con detenimiento. Voldemort bufó.

—Creo que ya lo has hecho.

—Otra cosa —destacó Potter, con una sonrisa casi burlona. Voldemort asintió.

—Sorpréndeme.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando me viste en la celda del Ministerio? —su voz era suave y baja, tan dulce que Voldemort debió tragar saliva, sus ojos posados con atención en sus labios y su garganta brillante en sudor perlado, en su pecho cubierto de las marcas de sus labios y dientes subiendo y bajando con su respiración—. Y por favor, respóndeme con la verdad. He dado la verdad de mí y es lo menos que espero a cambio.

Voldemort se recargó en su brazo, observándole. Su piel parecía gritarle. La mano de Potter se posó en su pecho, justo sobre los latidos acelerados de su corazón, y Voldemort no supo si era para detenerlo o para tocarlo.

—Creí que estabas allí para matarme —la voz de Voldemort era apenas más alta que un susurro. Los dedos de Harry se contrajeron sobre su pecho como si quisiera tomar su corazón con las manos, pero no fue violento, sino como un anhelo—. Que la Orden te había dejado allí para matarme, pero tú no serías capaz de hacerlo porque tenías una moral demasiado alta. Luego pensé que... que eras un niño. Que eras tan pequeño y tan delicado como un niño. Tan... —y enmudeció.

Potter le enmudeció. Sus labios sobre los suyos, robándole un beso ansioso, acallaron cada una de sus respuestas y sus memorias. En aquel instante eran un ahora, no un ayer. Y, posiblemente, un mañana.

* * *

 _JEJEJEJE. ¿#TeamVoldy o #TeamHarry?_

 _Estoy realmente muy feliz con esta historia y maravillada con la aceptación que ha estado teniendo. Es más de lo hubiera esperado teniendo en cuenta de que no hay muchos omegaverse de esta pareja, y creo que me he ido por el carajo si se tiene en cuenta que he desafiado todo lo que normalmente se aplica en ellos XDD Estoy feliz y quiero que vosotros también lo estés._

 _¿Soy muy mala si os pido un review o dos? :3 Gracias, gracias._

 _¡G OS AMA! Bais._

 _#EneroEsSorpresas #ComingSoon ;3_


	7. I must admit

_No he muerto, he estado de parranda (?). Bueno. Me he graduado, he comenzado preparativos para una mudanza definitiva… hace calor y me comen los mosquitos. Así que, gracias_ _ **sachacaro, janamiercoles2, maryana, Mary1298, Cristine Malfoy, soribeth, Hikari-chan, Sol, Yaja Tanimoto, AkumaOlympus, srta. letelier**_ _y_ _ **sayamairan**_ _por los bonitos reviews. Prometo responderlos adecuadamente cuando me haga tiempo. Mi vida ha sido bastante caótica últimamente, lo siento :c_

 _Espero que les guste el capítulo x3_

* * *

 **7**

 _I must admit I thought I'd like to make you mine_

 _(Debo admitir que pensé que me gustaría hacerte mío)_

Voldemort despertó entre las sábanas. Todo su cuerpo estaba exhausto y permanecería con gusto en aquella calidez que le proporcionaba el sol en su espalda y las sábanas envolviendo sus piernas y cintura. Pero había un perfume en las sábanas, un perfume que le hacía creer que Harry seguramente estaba allí, a un brazo de distancia, y que probablemente le miraría con esos ojos juguetones e indescifrables un segundo antes de...

Abrió los ojos, pero la cama estaba vacía.

Se estiró en las sábanas y salió de ellas. El baño le recibió con agua caliente y suave contra su piel. Se relajó con los chorros de agua golpeándole la espalda y procedió a todos los rituales humanos para favorecer y realzar su atractivo. _Sabía,_ muy en el interior, que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Ya estaba casado. Ya tenía un Omega. Aun así, le gustaría ver al pequeño Omega retorcerse de deseo bajo él con una mirada, y una sonrisa perversa se curvó en sus labios mientras cepillaba su cabello hacia atrás y lo sujetaba.

Al regresar a la habitación no se sorprendió: sábanas limpias y extendidas, sobre ellas una túnica ligera para usar sobre ropas de uso diario demasiado casuales. Pantalones de tela fresca pero ajustados, una camisa hasta los codos. La túnica le cubría hasta el mismo sitio, y llegaba hasta la parte trasera de sus rodillas, justo donde las botas le cerraban. No era ropa que habitualmente utilizaría a pesar de la elegancia, pero era cómoda y debía darle el crédito.

No se había familiarizado demasiado con la casa. Voldemort siempre había acostumbrado la libertad de ir a donde le plazca; el verse limitado a un ala del lugar, e inclusive encerrado dentro de una misma habitación, había conseguido mantenerle como fiera. En los preparativos para la boda había conocido otros sitios además de su pequeña prisión, y ahora por supuesto conocía (y pertenecía a) la habitación principal. Todas las paredes parecían ser idénticas, cargadas de retratos que observaban con recelo. Se preguntó si, quizá, los retratos de Malfoy Manor observarían a los Potter o a cualquier otro mago de la luz con el mismo recelo.

Ningún retrato habló y Voldemort se encontró casi a la perfección en un camino conocido. Descendió escaleras y allí estaba, el cómodo salón de recepciones, la sala de té dos puertas a la izquierda, el pasillo del comedor y la cocina...

El comedor era amplio y lucía mucho más cómodo sin la presencia de Kingsley Shacklebolt. El aroma floral se filtraba desde una ventana amplia al final de la gran mesa, y Voldemort se acercó a ella sin ignorar que la mesa estaba totalmente vacía a pesar de ser la hora del desayuno.

Dos figuras hablaban a través del vidrio. Estaban entre las plantas, sentados en un arreglo específico para el té. _Un desayuno en el exterior._ Su pecho se agitó con rabia mientras intentaba conseguir la manera de llegar hasta ese lugar que no fuera saltando por la ventana.

Voldemort halló la entrada a los jardines y bordeó la casa hasta encontrarse con los jóvenes. Ambos vestían con elegancia e inclusive Harry no llevaba aquellas ridículas gafas ni el despeinado. Potter, tan irreverente como siempre, tenía los cabellos prolijos y la mirada despejaba mientras reía detrás de una taza de té.

El muchacho a su lado tenía una expresión mucho más seria. Los cabellos rubios platino le caían hasta un poco más abajo del cuello y los llevaba peinados con elegancia. Todo en su rostro gritaba _sométete ante mí._ Era un Alfa, y Voldemort no necesita olerlo para tener aquella certeza.

Tampoco necesitaba mirarlo más de cerca para saber que era un Malfoy.

Introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos y avanzó, como si estuviera dando un paseo casual. Las conversaciones no se detuvieron.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estaba? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Espantado —respondía el chico Malfoy, poniendo los ojos grises en blanco—. Totalmente espantado. No quería creer nada de lo que había ocurrido. ¡Está senil! Y, además, confiaba en que todo...

Potter alzó la mano y lo silenció. Voldemort se inclinó sobre ellos.

—Buenos días, caballeros.

El chico Malfoy rápidamente bebió de su té.

—Creo que es mejor que me marche —murmuró—. Tened un buen día.

—Draco —la voz de Harry era suave y empalagosa. Voldemort apretó los puños—. Quédate. No has terminado tu tarta de moras _._ Es justo como te gusta. La mandé a preparar especialmente para ti.

Draco pareció decidir quedarse allí medio a regañadientes. Harry agitó su mano y con una floritura de sus dedos una silla cómoda apareció apenas a unos centímetros de él.

Voldemort tomó asiento antes de que Harry le dijera algo (después de todo, él _no iba_ a obedecer más órdenes de las que debía para salvar su vida, y definitivamente estar de pie no involucraba su muerte próxima) sin esperar que su esposo tirara de su cuello para plantarle un suave beso en los labios. Era de aquellos besos que lo descolocaban por completo, de aquellos que había recibido en cantidad limitada, algunos atesorándolos y olvidando otros en el transcurso de las personas.

—No sé si os conozcáis —murmuró, con voz suave. Era claro que Malfoy lo conocía, y ahora que Voldemort le oía llamarle "Draco", era _totalmente claro_ que aquel era el primogénito de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, hasta último momento, había parecido esperar a que su heredero Alfa aceptara la Marca, lo que no había ocurrido—. Draco Malfoy, él es mi esposo, Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, sus cercanos le llamamos Voldemort. Ya sabes, de cariño.

Draco volvió a esconder su rostro detrás de la taza. Voldemort no tenía idea de si intentaba esconder su risa o su vergüenza ajena, pero de cualquiera de las dos formas sentía necesidad de matarlo.

—Voldemort —Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas. Estaban tensas, con los puños apretados, pero entre las cálidas manos del Omega era claro que fueron aflojando presión—. Él es Draco Malfoy. Es un excompañero de clases de Hogwarts. Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

La conversación definitivamente no fluyó. Draco se marchó con rapidez luego de acabar una tarta de moras que probablemente acabaría por caerle muy mal y se despidió, estrechando la mano de Voldemort y besando suavemente el dorso de la de Harry.

Tan pronto oyeron el típico _"¡CRACK!"_ de la aparición lejos de allí, Voldemort atrajo a Harry contra su regazo, respirando posesivamente en su cuello y exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire en sus cabellos, restregando su rostro contra su piel, sus labios recorriéndole los cabellos y el cuello. Harry echó a reír a carcajadas, una risa alegre y cargada de vitalidad que consiguió que, cuando la sonrisa desconocida apareciera en los labios de Voldemort, arrugara las esquinas de sus ojos. La sonrisa duró unos segundos, los suficientes para que Potter le viera así cuando se alejaba, su cuerpo sacudiéndose de la risa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, divertido. Voldemort alzó la ceja.

—Marcándote de alguna forma. _Me perteneces._ Y si no puedo morderte... —dejó la frase al aire. No, claramente no podía morderlo. El lazo de una mordida era algo vinculante de una forma inverosímil. Harry Potter no solamente sería _suyo_ , sino que él mismo, Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort y todo lo que representara, sería _de él._ No habría forma humana de separarlos sin matarlos a ambos en el proceso.

Voldemort no tenía idea de por qué quería marcarlo. Era un instinto casi animal. Lo necesitaba casi como el aire. Lo veía retorcerse bajo él y sólo podía observar su cuello, su piel, y todo el placer que una mirada podía otorgarle.

—No creo que sea posible —la voz de Potter estaba velada en algún tipo de dolor—. No ahora, al menos —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, alisándose las túnicas que Voldemort había arrugado—. Has puesto muy nervioso a Draco. No lo merecía. Le costó mucho atreverse a venir aquí —reprendió, aunque tampoco muy severamente. Voldemort alzó la ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes, contaré todas tus preguntas como parte de las siete preguntas diarias. Dejaré pasar ésta, pero la tendré en cuenta —Harry jugueteó con sus dedos, acomodándose nuevamente sobre él. Voldemort tenía toda la espalda del chico apoyada en su pecho y era capaz de sentir sus latidos acelerados como el batir de las alas de un colibrí. Potter, muy tranquilamente, podría ser uno: pequeño, delicado, astuto, veloz y cargado de belleza que solamente se podía apreciar cuando se mantenía quieto—. Draco, más que un simple compañero, es un buen amigo. Él ha estado para mí en muchos momentos de mi vida. Él... no consideraba este matrimonio correcto, pero ha tenido que darme la razón. Después de todo, yo _siempre_ tengo la razón.

—Pareces una mierda un poco malcriada —gruñó Voldemort. No le gustaba para nada oír que su Omega había tenido una persona tan cercana a él. _Cercana. Cercano. Alfa..._ Entonces, con una sensación de vértigo, sus dedos se aferraron a Harry con tanta fuerza que Harry jadeó—. ¿Fue él?

La pregunta de Voldemort fue ronca. No necesitaba aclararlo. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba estar vinculado al otro para comprenderse.

—No —Harry se retorció hasta liberarse de su agarre—. No, no fue él. Y no creo que debas saber tampoco quién fue. No es algo que te corresponda conocer. Fue sólo sexo.

Voldemort quería sujetar algo, probablemente del mundo antes de caerse del todo. Se sujetó con fuerza a la tela de su túnica, intentando concentrarse. Su Omega no sólo _no había sido virgen_ , sino que, además, tampoco iba a decirle quién había tomado su pureza para entregárselo sin aquel regalo. Y _además_ estaba el hecho de que Potter lo aceptaba y lo dejaba pasar diciendo que había sido _sólo sexo._

—¿Sólo sexo? —la voz de Voldemort salió casi como un gruñido. No supo en el momento en que Harry acabó en el suelo, quizá cuando él se levantó abruptamente, empujando la silla, Harry, la mesa y el juego de té de bronce—. ¿Perdiste tu virginidad _por sólo sexo_?

—¿Y qué tiene que no haya sido virgen? —Harry se levantó con una dignidad impresionante. Su barbilla estaba en alto, y si Harry Potter le hubiera lanzado esa mirada tiempo atrás, Voldemort hubiera dudado en matarlo y también entre intentar incorporarlo a sus seguidores. La mirada de la muerte era hiriente como una maldición y, al mismo tiempo, tan vacía y tan llena que la incomprensibilidad en ella ponía la piel de gallina—. ¿Tú lo has sido, acaso? ¿Qué diferencia a los Alfas de los Omegas? ¿Qué los diferencia de los Betas? _Todos somos humanos._ Todos tenemos deseos. Todos tenemos necesidades físicas. ¿Y qué si quería follar? ¡Lo hice, Tom! ¡Y perdona por no llegar casto al matrimonio! Pero, que yo sepa, tú tampoco eres un santo.

La mirada de Harry era quizá burlona. Voldemort tragó el gruñido animal, el gruñido de Alfa, que estaba trepando por su garganta.

Entonces, Harry pareció comprender algo en sus ojos. Voldemort jamás había despegado su mirada, y pudo observar los matices en la mirada del Omega cambiar. Desde la furia hasta la preocupación, seguida de una ternura casi trágica. Se acercó a él un paso y posó sus dedos en su mejilla con suavidad.

—Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas —murmuró en voz baja—. Y lo hago porque estoy cuidándote. Eres mi Alfa, Voldemort. _Mío._ Ahora te pertenezco y ahora me perteneces. El pasado no es más que pasado. Todo es...

—¿Lo amabas?

La pregunta brotó de los labios de Voldemort antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. No se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Voldemort, preguntando de amor? Voldemort no podía preguntar de eso. Pero él, en ese momento, no era Voldemort. En ese momento era carne y sangre y corazón y Alfa gruñendo en su pecho, pidiéndole respuestas, pidiéndole que reclamara ese cuerpo y ese cuello y que todo el mundo supiera que le pertenecía.

Harry no dudó. No apartó los dedos de su rostro; los moldeó hasta rodear su pómulo en una caricia tibia y agachó la mirada.

—Sí.

No evitó el gruñido que escapó de su garganta. Harry intentó apartarse, pero Voldemort le sostuvo con fuerza contra él, atrayéndolo con la fuerza de todo su cuerpo. Las Ataduras tiraban en sus muñecas como si estuvieran intentando perforarle la piel, armas punzantes de fuego y cruciatus recorriéndole los brazos. Voldemort se sentía temblar como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Pero no importaba. Harry Potter había amado a otro. Había amado, se había entregado.

—Él está muerto —espetó Harry de forma brusca, intentando calmarlo. Su voz temblaba—. Está muerto. _Tú_ lo mataste. Tú lo... —su voz pareció quebrarse finalmente en una dolorosa muestra de debilidad, los ojos empapados en lágrimas, un dolor lacerante atravesándole todo el cuerpo—. Tom, cálmate, por favor. Me estás lastimando.

Voldemort lo soltó. Pudo ver los lugares donde sus dedos se habían hundido, la tela de la túnica de Harry arrugada donde había sujetado, y casi podía sentir el dolor en cada uno de los agarres. Casi podía sentirlo todo.

Harry se cubría el rostro con las manos. Sus hombros temblaban mientras un débil quejido escapaba de su garganta. Voldemort jamás había visto un Omega comportarse de esa manera; había rechazado con fuerza y determinación todos sus instintos. Ningún Omega que él hubiera conocido antes habría podido siquiera pensar en rechazar el agarre de su Alfa.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? —preguntó. Harry detuvo sus sollozos para alzar la vista. Grandes ojos verdes empañados en lágrimas que le perforaron como cuchillas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas mientras pronunciaba una sola palabra.

— _Venganza._

Voldemort no necesitó más. Se marchó a grandes pasos, dejando al maldito de Potter atrás, todo su cuerpo reclamándole la lejanía y pidiéndole que lo sostuviera entre sus brazos, que no lo dejara ir nunca.

* * *

 _CHAN-CHAN-CHAN. No cariño, esto no es un capítulo de La Rosa de Guadalupe, esto es Back to you y seguirá igual o más de caótico. ¿Están conmigo aún? ;3 Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me pondré a actualizar más seguido, lo prometo. ¡Muchos besos, muchos abrazos, y buena vida para todos!_

 _xxx G._


	8. I love it, I hate it

_Gracias a los buenos corazones que me siguen leyendo y comentando por aquí, prometo que hoy habrá mucho que leer y mucho por lo que gritar (espero). *huye* No me cansaré de agradecer a todos quienes dejan reviews, le dan follow y fav a esta historia preciosa que tengo por aquí :3 ¡Que por cierto, está nominada a los Amortentia Awards con otras de las mías! ¿Alguien quiere votar? Muchas gracias ;)_

* * *

 **8**

 _I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it_

 _(Lo amo, lo odio, y no puedo dejarlo ir)_

Su tercer día de casados fue el día de la formalización civil del matrimonio propiamente dicho.

Voldemort no había querido hablar con Potter, por supuesto, no después de semejante respuesta. En cierta forma sabía que era lo obvio. Potter, por supuesto, no iba a contraer matrimonio con él por alguna noble razón como salvarle de Azkabán, e inclusive para aprender de todos sus conocimientos. Potter era demasiado _luz_ para ello. Demasiado rebelde, impetuoso y demoledor. Potter era como un rayo que cae sobre un árbol haciéndolo arder, pero también era el árbol y el fuego y las cenizas, y lo era todo; espontáneo e inesperado, apasionado y poderoso, efímero y fácil de perder entre los dedos con un soplo de aire.

Había tomado el almuerzo encerrado en la habitación. Un elfo doméstico de grandes ojos verdes le había traído una bandeja y Voldemort había comido observando el racimo de uvas en la cesta tejida colocada sobre hielo para mantenerla fresca. Las uvas parecían más que apetitosas, pero algo en su pecho las hizo apartarlas.

Y pareció ser exactamente lo mismo que las ofreció a Potter cuando golpeó la puerta de la habitación, cambiado a ropas casuales bastante más frescas para el calor horrible que parecía azotar la mansión y repuesto de su lloradera. Las aceptó con una pequeña sonrisita y avanzó para desplegar unos pergaminos sobre la cama.

—Mañana debemos ir al Ministerio de Magia para las formalidades legales de nuestra unión —le explicó mientras señalaba la pila en orden, su tono de circunstancias casi afectado—. Éstos son los títulos de los Potter; las propiedades y terrenos en el país y el extranjero, las bóvedas (la familiar, la de mi padre y la mía) y sus contenidos. Aquí está un árbol genealógico tan completo como se podría. Éste en particular viene del 1300... no hemos encontrado hasta más atrás.

Voldemort examinó con ojo crítico todo. Descubrió que _su esposo_ tenía, además del antiguo título en desuso de _Lord_ , asientos en el Wizengamot por parte de los Potter, los Black y otras grandes familias mágicas. Potter tenía _poder._ Los terrenos en el país no eran muchos: la mansión familiar en la que estaban viviendo (que Voldemort observó analíticamente que se hallaba en Cornwall), un campo _profesional_ de Quidditch y una mansión veraniega en Devon. Pero los terrenos _en el extranjero..._ eso era otro tema.

Viñedos. Grandes viñedos por toda Italia, España, Francia, además de las respectivas mansiones y viviendas allí. Mansiones en Portugal, India, Marruecos, Grecia...

Potter se llevó juguetonamente una uva a los labios y la degustó frente a sus ojos. Ahora que lo veía, _jamás_ había probado uvas como esas. Fuertes y dulces, con el sabor que residía en la lengua mucho tiempo. El gusto persistía en la boca de su Omega cada vez que lo besaba.

—Kingsley creyó que necesitábamos hacer una "división de bienes" —Potter puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría y cerraba comillas—. Que de esa forma nos aseguraremos de que, en caso de divorcio, cada uno solamente obtendrá lo ganado durante el matrimonio y no podrá reclamar nada de lo que no corresponda. _Lo sé_ , yo tampoco sé qué es lo que ese hombre inhala en sus ratos libres, pero definitivamente quiero un poco de ello alguna vez —Harry rió suavemente y Voldemort le devolvió la risa como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella; todo su enfado parecía de pronto disuelto entre la suave sonrisa de Harry Potter, su Omega, con los labios apenas violetas por las uvas—. Kingsley me ha pedido permiso para comprobar tus bóvedas, propiedades y cuentas. Se supone que tengo el poder absoluto sobre ti y que soy yo quien debería decidir, pero me gustaría que fueras tú quien lo haga. _Sé_ lo que es que decidan cosas por ti, y ya demasiado tienes con esta unión.

Potter parecía genuinamente afligido. Arrepentido de alguna manera, tal vez, de una forma que nunca creyó verlo.

Voldemort asintió. Poco importaba lo que había tenido antes. De todas formas, no pensaba dejar a su Omega.

—Comprobadlas. No hay problema.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó Harry mientras cortaba otra uva. Voldemort observó el viaje de la fruta de sus dedos a sus labios, el cómo desaparecía en su boca y casi fue capaz de oír el chasquido de la piel frutal rompiéndose, estallando y derramando la pulpa jugosa en su lengua.

—No tanto como tú —Voldemort no lo dijo con recelo; aun así, Harry se apartó ligeramente—. Soy heredero de los Gaunt, por lo tanto, de los Slytherin. Lo único importante en mi sangre es el título en desuso de _Lord_ por Slytherin. También soy heredero de la mansión de Salazar Slytherin en los pantanos, pero se desconoce su destino. Podría estar en cualquier parte del Reino Unido, y fuera también —lo meditó unos instantes, intentando recordar—. Había oro, riquezas, tesoros... pero todo fue perdido por gente que se confió demasiado en lo que creía tener.

Harry asintió con suavidad.

—Así que... —sus labios se fruncieron levemente y luego una ancha sonrisa floreció—. Entonces, técnicamente _sí_ eres un Lord. ¿Debería llamarte como tal?

Potter pareció hacer un movimiento arriesgado teniendo en consideración que Voldemort podría estar (y estaba) muy enfadado con él. Apartó los pergaminos que se deslizaron con un siseo al suelo mientras gateaba hasta él, trepándose a su regazo.

—Milord —susurró, ronco contra su oído. Voldemort había sido llamado así más de mil veces; sin embargo, todas aquellas eran de lamebotas suplicantes, patéticos y desequilibrados. Cuando Harry lo pronunciaba era casi un mundo nuevo—. _Milord_ —volvió a pronunciar, y las manos de Voldemort se aferraron a sus caderas para mantenerlas quietas de la morbosa forma en que se movían en torno a su entrepierna—. Milord, tómeme. Se lo suplico. Hágalo.

Aquello no parecía ser un verdadero ruego. Sin embargo, Voldemort lo convirtió en una realidad al arrojarlo sobre las sábanas, besarlo con rudeza mientras le arrancaba cada prenda y follarlo con una desesperada lentitud, hundiéndose en él y en su humedad como si estuviera hecha a medida para recibirle. _Mío_ , gruñó contra el latido apresurado de su corazón. _Mío_ , gruñó contra la curva de su cuello mientras chupaba la piel que le llamaba con ansias. _Mío,_ gruñó contra sus labios, las caderas de Harry alzadas para que pudiera introducirse más en el interior hasta llenarlo por completo con cada embestida. _Mío, mío, mío._

 _Tuyo,_ parecía decir Harry, deshaciéndose bajo sus dedos y bajo su piel y bajo cada uno de sus besos hambrientos, cada gemido resonando en las paredes, su cuerpo arqueándose y curvándose en las piernas envolviéndose en sus caderas, los dedos hundiéndose en su espalda.

Después del polvo de reconciliación estuvieron dispuestos a seguir organizando sus cosas. _Dispuestos_ es la palabra que implica la disposición e intención de uno a hacer algo que por razones externas no hace. Razones tales como el cuerpo de Harry expuesto e increíblemente ardiente bajo el suyo, reclamándole cada vez más dentro, con la voz resonando cada vez más alto hasta que Voldemort pensó que sus gritos no sólo estarían grabados en las paredes, sino en su alma.

...

Harry le dejó escoger la ropa con la que se vestiría. La mañana de su tercer día de casados tomó su mano cuando salió de la ducha y lo arrastró por los pasillos. Caminaba con un ligero cojeo y Voldemort debió contenerse de apresarlo contra una pared, apretar sus nalgas en sus manos y delinear el camino hasta su entrada con sus dedos, empujando en su interior mientras saboreaba el sudor salado de su espalda y Harry se retorcía con gemidos suplicantes _TomTomTomOHMERLÍNTOM_ y Voldemort se deshacía en atenciones a su pequeño Omega como siempre debió haber hecho.

Pero no lo hizo. Lo dejó arrastrarlo hasta un extenso y enorme vestidor con espejos en todas las paredes y toda clase de túnicas.

—Yo suelo vestirme aquí —murmuró Harry mientras se apartaba de su vista para quitarse una túnica. Voldemort no pudo ni enfadarse con él; sabía que si se desvestía en frente de él probablemente acabarían follando, ergo llegando tarde—. Originalmente, cuando los sangres puras tenían siervos _sangresucias_ o squibs, éstos les vestían. Utilizaban guantes de forma que los jefes de familia no fueran contaminados —y soltó una risotada burlona—. Pero no soy partícipe del trabajo esclavo. Así que podrás escoger con qué vestirte y hacerlo tú mismo. Si quieres algún tipo de ropa en específico, sólo debes pedírmela y llamaré a los modistos. No se demorarán mucho.

Voldemort podría haberlo besado. Pero, claro, estaba semidesnudo detrás de un biombo y la idea de follárselo rodeado de tantos espejos era tan sumamente erótica que tenía que apartársela de la mente. Así que evitó mirar hacia Harry y avanzó por las túnicas y prendas buscando algo que le agradara.

Definitivamente no utilizaría rojo ni púrpura. Descartando aquellas dos opciones descartó la mitad del vestuario, por lo cual fue más fácil hallar las ropas adecuadas. Una sobria túnica de exterior gris oscuro e interior verde, cerrada en el pecho, exponiendo las piernas y cayendo hasta los tobillos con un tajo que partía desde la mitad de los muslos en la parte trasera. Sobre la túnica un chaleco similar al que había llevado Sirius Black en la boda de su ahijado, pero en negro. Los pantalones eran negros, ajustados y elegantes al igual que el calzado refinado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras se veía al espejo, Lord Voldemort se sentía justamente como un Lord. Mucha lluvia había caído desde que sentía la dignidad y orgullo corriéndole en las venas.

Harry llevaba una túnica color plata que se aferraba a su cintura y caía hasta sus muslos; los pantalones envolvían sus piernas con líneas de dobleces y los puños estaban fruncidos, dejando caer tela hasta casi sus nudillos. Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo la túnica se agitaba y parecía irradiar magia pura que lo envolvía. Era hipnotizante.

Las uniones civiles en el Ministerio eran para todo el mundo que deseara unir sus familias, sus negocios, sus cuentas, una unión civil más allá de la sangre y la magia. Usualmente solían ser tomadas con meses de anticipación; la de Harry Potter y Tom Riddle era el 22 de mayo porque diez días antes había sido el mismo nuevo Ministro de Magia quien la había reclamado, y la había pedido para el 19, el día de la boda, lo cual no había podido hacerse.

Llegaron por la red flú en la última hora de la mañana. Las personas del Ministerio les observaban pasar. La última vez que ambos hombres habían sido vistos, uno de ellos estaba siendo empujado por Aurores y estaba esposado. Ahora, las esposas negras en sus muñecas parecían un complemento a su vestuario, y su mano entrelazada con la del Omega a su lado podría abrirle mil y un puertas.

La Seguridad del Ministerio los reconoció, claramente. Era una muchacha jovial, de cabellos cortos y blancos en punta, y grandes ojos de un rosa pálido. Su túnica azul eléctrico se fruncía en su cintura y estaba abierta, revelando una camiseta de Quidditch y unos jeans muggles rasgados.

—¡El albinismo te sienta bien, Tonks! —alabó Harry, y la Omega le guiñó un ojo riendo suavemente.

—Y a ti el matrimonio —Tonks tenía una ancha sonrisa pintada de color lavanda. Voldemort se sorprendió reconociendo en sus párpados pesados y en sus pómulos altos las similitudes con Bellatrix Lestrange, y dándose cuenta de que aquella probablemente sería Nymphadora Tonks, la sobrina _desheredada_ de las hermanas Black—. Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, Harry, pero debo. ¿Te importa?

Potter negó y Tonks le repasó con una varita extraña y alargada color dorado. Con una mirada cauta, hizo lo mismo con Voldemort, que se mantuvo neutral mientras la muchacha le examinaba. Luego extendió su mano y Harry depositó su propia varita en ellas. Los ojos de Voldemort saltaron de la sorpresa al ver que el chico siempre la había tenido consigo.

La varita estuvo en una extraña balanza que escupió un pergamino. Tonks lo leyó para comprobar.

—Acebo, veintiocho centímetros, núcleo central de pluma de fénix, un total de cinco años en uso —su risa fue cauta—. Al parecer no la usas muy a menudo.

Harry rió agachando la cabeza. Aceptó el pergamino y se dirigieron hacia el interior del Ministerio, esta vez tirando de la mano de Voldemort que, con la pequeña mano de su Omega entre las suyas, era capaz de sentirse más incoherente y menos razonable. Todo su cuerpo _necesitaba_ a Potter de una manera que no alcanzaba a explicarse.

Ingresaron a uno de los ascensores rodeados de personas. Voldemort mantuvo la vista en alto y la mano entrelazada a la de Potter. El chico jugueteaba con sus dedos, creando patrones en su mano y riendo suavemente cada vez que Voldemort tiraba de él cuando un escalofrío le trepaba por el brazo. Uno a uno los miembros del Ministerio fueron bajando y subiendo del ascensor en sus respectivos pisos, todos dirigiéndoles amables saludos a Harry y miradas que viraban entre la ira y la burla a Voldemort. Pero él las ignoraba.

Llegaron al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Potter parecía conocer por completo cada palmo del Ministerio, como si tuviera alguna especie de mapa mental de él, o hubiera pasado muchos días entre sus paredes. Desde aquel Departamento, rodeado de magos y brujas en sobrias túnicas, se dirigieron a la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica.

—Hay un apartado de Uniones Civiles —explicó Potter, tirando de su mano hacia un pasillo bastante estrecho que obligaba que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados entre sí—. Nuestra cita es en media hora, así que estamos a tiemp-...

Pero fue silenciado por las voces gritando del otro lado del pasillo. Apresuraron su paso para encontrarse con Kingsley Shacklebolt alzando la voz de forma impotente a un hombre alto y menudo, de ralos cabellos canos y túnica negra formal.

—¡¿Y ESTE ES EL MOMENTO PARA DECIRLO?! —la voz del nuevo Ministro se elevaba por el lugar, resonando contra el techo bajo y repiqueteando en cualquier adorno que parecía temblar—. Usted no tiene consideración por-...

—Kingsley, ¿qué ocurre? —Potter volvió a soltar su mano para avanzar hasta el Ministro. Kingsley, lívido, parecía dispuesto a golpear a aquel brujo.

—Harry, permíteme presentarte a Oswald Brown. Es el Juez encargado de las uniones familiares desde hace muchos años, y al parecer su memoria ha estado fallando, porque olvidó un pequeño detalle que debe ser realizado antes de cada unión —Kingsley hablaba con una amabilidad tan falsa que parecía venenosa. La mano de Voldemort seguía picando en ausencia.

—¿Qué detalle? —y Harry, Harry tan pequeño y tan extrañamente diferente a todo lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado, con los cabellos desordenados y las falsas gafas. Voldemort sólo podía pensar que había sido un tonto por haber querido matarlo durante tantos años cuando podía haberlo estado follando—. ¿Se demorará mucho? ¿Es realmente necesario?

Oswald Brown tenía una voz bajita y susurrante cuando habló.

—Antes de toda Unión Civil, y poder decir que están legalmente casados más allá de todo ritual mágico, es necesario una prueba de sangre que certifique la salud de ambos contrayentes al matrimonio. Es necesario saber que ninguno tenga algún tipo de enfermedad terminal para que los papeles del matrimonio sean realizados con respectivo a sus años de vida, sus niveles de fertilidad y la variación con las propiedades, cuentas y pertenencias que tendrán en común. Es un tema del cual no se puede huir, más que nada para evitar fraudes legales tanto a las familias como al mismo Ministerio.

—Pues yo soy el Ministro de Magia —Kingsley Shacklebolt alzó la cabeza—. Y doy toda la autorización de que sean casados hoy y ahora. Tanto el señor Potter como el señor Riddle cuentan con una esplendorosa salud y tienen mucho que vivir. No se trata de una simple boda, Brown —la voz de Shacklebolt era áspera—, se trata de la Paz del Mundo Mágico.

Brown se acomodó la túnica, sus mejillas llenándose de pequeñas manchas rosadas. Era un hombre de edad avanzada y por lo visto su memoria tampoco era lo que había sido.

—En ese caso —murmuró— os pospondré la unión para la fecha en la que queráis siempre y cuando tengáis todos los papeles hechos.

Se introdujo en su pequeña oficina que llevaba rumbo al Atrio de Bodas para cerrarle a Kingsley la puerta en la cara.

—Voy a matar a ese viejo hijo de puta —escupió Harry, con un veneno que habría sido capaz de matar a cualquier serpiente, seguido de lo que parecía una sarta de insultos en idiomas susurrantes e incomprensibles, erres arrastrándose por su lengua y vocales aireadas—. Kingsley, llama a tus notarios, abogados y testigos antes de que los mate a todos por irresponsables. ¿Dónde tienes los _flú_? Tenemos que hacer una visita a San Mungo.

...

—Fue realmente desconsiderado —bufó Harry, jugueteando contra sus dedos mientras esperaban a ser atendidos en San Mungo. Era una _emergencia_ , pero por lo visto los practicantes de laboratorio afectados por el estallido de un caldero eran mucho más importantes que extraerle sangre a Harry Potter y Tom Riddle para poder dejarlos contraer matrimonio en paz. Voldemort no se quejaba, no demasiado, al menos. Harry jugueteaba con sus dedos y sus anillos de oro mágico chocaban entre sí, causándole un cosquilleo desconocido en la columna.

—Lo fue —Voldemort tiró de su mano cuando dejó de prestarle atención. Pero en ese momento Voldemort observó que su Omega estaba observando una placa contra un rincón. Estaban en la Sala de Emergencias, solitariamente acompañados de las paredes color blanco y las alfombras color menta, y Harry Potter observaba con la mirada cargada de agónico dolor una placa de plata inscripta.

Voldemort se levantó a verla. _"En honor a Severus Snape (10/01/1960 - 02/05/1998)"_ decía, y Voldemort reconoció el nombre de Snape el traidor, el espía, en aquella placa. _"Quien ha dado su vida por la Paz en el Mundo Mágico, y ha donado cada una de sus pertenencias materiales y conocimientos a el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. R.I.P."._

Harry estaba a su lado como si lo hubiera seguido. Los dedos del Omega se detuvieron en la placa, temblando ligeramente, y Voldemort deseó sujetarlo con fuerza contra su pecho y arrastrarlo lejos, muy lejos de allí. Pero Harry no lloró. Alzó la vista de sus dedos hasta el nombre de Severus y acarició las letras una última vez antes de ir a sentarse nuevamente, todo el buen ánimo que podría haber tenido drenado de su cuerpo.

—¿Debería disculparme? —preguntó Voldemort, tomando asiento. El 2 de mayo era una fecha abstracta en su mente. Sabía que algo había ocurrido, pero las últimas semanas, meses incluso, todo era tan difuso y cargado de caos que le costaba hilar dos recuerdos con sentido. Sabía que se había desatado la guerra. Sabía que habían tomado a la fuerza el Ministerio. Sabía que muchos habían muerto. Pero desconocía los detalles, los quiénes, los cómo. Un efecto secundario de aquella maldición con la que había conseguido detenerlo, le había explicado Harry con las largas pestañas creando sombras sobre sus pómulos.

—Deberías —la voz de Potter estaba ajena a todo tipo de diversión. Era la voz de quien ha muerto en esencia, la voz de quien abruptamente ha perdido todo por lo que ha luchado—. Pero sé que no sería una disculpa sincera. Has dejado en claro que no posees la capacidad del arrepentimiento.

Hablaba hostil y crudo. Todo su rostro se curvaba en rabia y dolor.

—¿Quién era Severus Snape para ti? —preguntó, incapaz de comprenderlo. Severus, quien le había dado la Profecía. Severus, quien había tomado la Marca como regalo de cumpleaños de mayoría de edad. Severus, quien lo hubiera dado todo por matar a James Potter y dejar viva a su preciosa _sangresucia._ Pero nada de ello parecía ser el significado de Severus Snape para Harry Potter.

—La persona más importante en mi vida —los ojos de Harry estaban ligeramente empañados, mirando hacia la nada en la derecha, perdidos en recuerdos—. Él me lo dio _todo._ Estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Hizo lo imposible porque tuviera todo lo que me había sido arrebatado...

Cerró los ojos. La agonía en la mirada verde era tan profunda que Voldemort tampoco se sentía dispuesto a verla más tiempo.

—¿Murió luchando?

—Murió defendiéndome —susurró—. Hizo lo que solamente una persona había hecho por mí antes: se sacrificó para evitar mi muerte.

Potter apretaba los dedos con fuerza. Suavemente, puño a puño, los soltó, dejándolos relajados contra sus muslos. Dejó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de los asientos, aguardando que el dolor pudiera desvanecerse. Pero Voldemort lo veía y se daba cuenta: él era todo dolor, todo corte afilado de vida cruel y todo juegos de poder en los que se había visto envuelto. _Perdón,_ necesitó decirle, _lo lamento._ Pero las palabras no fluyeron.

Simplemente tomó las manos de Harry de su regazo y las apretó contra las suyas. Besó sus palmas y sus dedos, y dejó que Harry pudiera llorar sin lágrimas sintiendo que, de una forma un tanto extraña, estaba acompañado.

...

Voldemort simplemente tenía todos sus galeones de Gringotts en que Harry Potter tenía algún desequilibrio mental. De estar en su agonía pasó a besarlo con casi furia y gruñir frustrado mientras eran interrumpidos por el sanador de guardia que iba a hacer la extracción.

—Es un procedimiento rápido —explicó, mientras Harry aflojaba el puño fruncido de su túnica y la remangaba, dejando expuesta la piel blanca de su antebrazo izquierdo, una piel veteada de venas azules y un extraño moretón violáceo junto a la muñeca. Un moretón que coincidía con las manos de Voldemort. El sanador no preguntó, aunque le observó de mala manera—. Esta es una varita especial para extracciones —le enseñó una varita plateada, un poco más fina que una varita normal y de unos veinte centímetros. Estaba envuelta en una especie de magia traslúcida—. Son individuales, y cada vez que deban extraerse sangre para cualquier estudio legal deberán comprobar que es una varita aún envuelta en magia protectora. Un sanador experimentado les dirá a ustedes mismos que quiten la magia en torno a sus varitas, que es lo que yo haré justo ahora —y le ofreció a Harry la varita plateada. Harry rozó la magia que la envolvía con los dedos, deshaciéndola como agua—. La punta más fina va junto a la vena y… ya. Ni un piquete.

Harry observó cómo la mitad plateada de la varita ahora estaba más oscura, como si estuviera cargada de su sangre.

—¿Cómo funcionan? —preguntó Harry, con una diversión que a Voldemort no acababa de cerrarle de ninguna manera. No después de semejante despliegue de dolor minutos atrás—. Parece que está llena de sangre, pero...

No había herida en su brazo. El sanador explicó:

—Son varitas con encantamientos de aparición especificados a una mínima cantidad de sangre. Al apoyar la punta que tiene el encantamiento contra la piel, ubica la sangre y la extrae. Luego, al apoyarla contra el fondo de una probeta, la sangre se vuelca allí a medida que se aleja la varita.

Y el sanador le mostró cómo dejó la propia sangre de Harry en el recipiente de estudio. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con Voldemort, que lo observó con atención mientras Harry movía sus manos deshaciendo la magia de la varita de su esposo. Voldemort ofreció su brazo y no fue capaz de sentir pinchazo ni dolor alguno; el sanador hizo lo mismo con su sangre que había hecho con Potter, pero en diferente probeta.

—Muy bien —su sonrisa era suave mientras etiquetaba las muestras con " _H. J. P."_ y " _T. M. R."_ —. Estarán listas dentro de una hora. Las enviaré al notario del ministro, que se encargará de hacer los papeles correspondientes que supongo se demorarán más. Aunque creo que podréis casaros legalmente antes de la noche. Mis felicitaciones.

Harry agradeció y Voldemort debió hacer lo mismo, concentrado en la mano de su Omega sobre la suya, y el latido acelerado de su corazón en su pecho.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Potter, mientras se desacomodaba nuevamente los cabellos y regresaba el puño de la túnica a su lugar. Voldemort hizo lo mismo.

—Cualquier cosa.

La sonrisa de Harry era suave y cálida.

—Vale. Conozco un buen lugar y estaremos aquí antes del atardecer —hizo una pausa, sus ojos tornándose en una oscura diversión—. Pero debemos tomar un traslador. Nuestras vestimentas definitivamente _no son_ para estar comiendo _Sphered Pie_ en el Caldero Chorreante. Además, nuestra primera salida como esposos mágicos y nuestra despedida de solteros civiles deberá ser memorable.

Harry Potter siguió arrastrándolo. Con su mano sobre la suya, Voldemort creyó que Harry podría arrastrarlo al fin del mundo, y él sólo querría seguirlo.

* * *

 _¿Por qué son tan hermosos? ¿Por qué Voldy está TAN FALL IN LOVE? Porque es mi fic y quiero felicidad, pero se demorarán en conseguirla porque obviamente es mi fic, gracias, gracias *guiño guiño*_

 _¿Les dije que quedé en los Amortentia Awards...? VALE, SÍ. Si quieren votar tengo varias historias nominadas, y LexSnape (la hermosa de mi vida) tiene su fic Los Ojos de la Muerte (si lo leen SABEN que merece ganar, y si no lo leen, ¿qué están esperando?). Moon Erebos está a mejor autora, ELLA LO MERECE *lagrimitas* Así que si me hacen el favor de votar los amaría x3 ¡Muchas gracias a todos!_

 _xxx G._


	9. It's none of your business

_Sólo dejaré este capítulo por aquí y me iré lentamente ;3_

* * *

 **9**

 _It's none of your business_

 _(No es asunto tuyo)_

—¿Alguna vez has visitado Marrakech?

Voldemort negó mientras Harry sostenía una vieja raqueta de tenis en sus manos. La tocó con su varita, pronunciando de forma alta y clara _"Portus"_ , y la raqueta se iluminó con un destello azulado.

—Es un lugar hermoso. Está cargado de luz, color, y en especial de magia. En Marruecos los muggles saben de la existencia de los magos, y los magos conviven pacíficamente con ellos. Los muggles se ven sometidos a un juramento mágico una vez que descubren la magia: no podrán decir ni contar nada de su existencia ni sus logros. Pero usualmente la gente no suele marcharse. Marruecos es hermosa, en especial en primavera.

—¿Cuándo has ido a Marruecos? —preguntó Voldemort, la curiosidad mezclada con burla. No imaginaba al chico Potter de vacaciones en algún lugar lejano mientras la Orden intentaba mantenerlo a salvo encerrado en una casa con muggles. Y tampoco imaginaba que los muggles lo hubieran llevado; en su experiencia, muggles y magos jóvenes _no se mezclaban_ si no querías tener caos.

—Hace unos años —Harry le quitó la importancia con un movimiento de mano—. Mi padrino decidió llevarme. Sirius Black. Necesitábamos escondernos un tiempo y él decidió que fuéramos a Marruecos. Nunca hacen preguntas si tienes los suficientes galeones. Además, los Potter ya tenían una mansión allí. Sirius la conocía de haberla visitado en alguna ocasión, pero nadie más lo hacía. Fue el lugar perfecto.

—Sirius Black está un poco loco —comentó Voldemort, casi al paso, y Potter rió con histeria.

—Lo está —confirmó—. Fue amigo de mi padre, después de todo. Es normal que esté un poco más loco ahora que antes, ya sabes, esos largos años en Azkabán... ¡En fin! Sujétate de esto. Tres... dos...

Voldemort se sujetó con fuerza de la raqueta. La succión del traslador apenas si lo mareó. La sensación de magia en las venas casi le hace dar un aullido de júbilo porque, durante largos segundos, fue capaz de sentirlo. _Sentir_ la magia que dormía en sus venas. Durante el viaje fue capaz de sentirse libre, capaz, poderoso, una sensación que se anuló tan pronto sus pies estuvieron en tierra. La sensación de poder fue reemplazada por la confusión al verse rodeado de miles de colores, estando de pie bajo un ardiente sol.

Los aromas especiados no pertenecían a Alfas ni Omegas; en realidad, Voldemort jamás había sentido el aroma de un Omega con un matiz más allá que no fuera dulce. Se suponía que las Omegas debían atraer con su dulzura y dar la sensación de tranquilidad maternal de que podrían ser buenas madres y esposas; los Omegas no eran diferentes. Entonces, ¿por qué Potter lo era? Regresando a la realidad observó las extrañas personas que paseaban. Turistas muggles de jeans y camisetas junto con magos de túnicas compartiendo pociones. Puestos de comidas y frutas, puestos de alfombras tejidas y mantas hechas a telar, las especias expuestas en bolsas de papel para ser seleccionadas y vendidas en puñados, fajos de pergaminos con inscripciones en diversos idiomas y promesas de un poder inigualable a quien fuera capaz de descifrar alguno...

—Es increíble —Harry habló, robándole las palabras de la boca. Tomó con fuerza su mano y se perdieron entre las turbulentas magias y colores que les exponían los _derbs_ del Jemaâ-el-Fna. La pobreza y la opulencia se mezclaban, y nadie parecía ser tan pobre ni nadie tan rico. Los pobres reían a carcajadas y no aceptaban limosnas, sino que trabajaban trayendo paquetes y vendiendo amuletos para ganar algo de dinero. Los ricos compraban a montón, pero deslizaban cantidades abundantes de oro a la mirada de los vendedores, grandes propinas en sacos de piel que por sí mismos valían mucho.

Voldemort observaba todo, pero, a la vez, no dejaba de observar a su Omega. Se había quitado las gafas y reía con libertad, sus dedos acariciando joyas baratas con cuentas de madera y ópalos, tocando las telas expuestas en colores vibrantes como rayos de luz y suaves como agua coloreada. A pesar del calor las túnicas que llevaban les mantenían frescos, y Voldemort solamente podía pensar en un hechizo templador que había sido aplicado en todas las ropas del vestidor.

Todo en Harry era nuevo bajo la luz del sol marroquí. La chispa vibrante en sus ojos, la risa baja en su garganta, el cómo su cuerpo se apegaba al suyo moldeándose como si allí perteneciera cada vez que debían dejarle el paso a un grupo de turistas o a algún brujo con muchos sacos cargados de objetos. Harry alzaba la vista y le contemplaba como si también le estuviera observando por primera vez, y luego eran arrastrados por un grupo de bailarines divertidos que agitaban las caderas al ritmo de varios instrumentos árabes y debían imitar los movimientos de baile pegados, dejándose llevar por las multitudes que reían y gritaban en varios idiomas para hacerse oír por sobre la algarabía.

En algún momento de aquel paseo rumbo al lugar al cual Harry quería llevarlo, Voldemort se dio cuenta que desconocía el momento en que Potter había pasado a ser _Harry._ Desconocía el momento en el que el chico había pasado de ser el omega a _su Omega._ Desconocía el momento en que su cuerpo y su alma lo habían reclamado y lo necesitaba por siempre a su lado, como si toda su vida se hubiera resumido a un suspiro anegado a la idea de finalmente hallarlo.

Y estaba allí, entre sus brazos, _suyo._

...

Luego de un par de horas de atravesar la feria comieron en el balcón de un pequeño y cómodo restaurante bastante privado. Té dulce acompañado con una amplia variedad de comida étnica. Especias picantes sobre diversas ensaladas, carne cocida en ácido de cebollas trituradas envuelta en pan pita... Cada plato era acompañado de un vaso de leche de cabra fresca que ambos aceptaban para calmar los ardores de sus gargantas. La leche, como le había explicado Harry, era lo mejor para calmar la picazón de los pimientos. El agua, en cambio, no hace más que esparcir el ardor por toda la boca.

—No pareces ser del tipo que come estas cosas —murmuró Voldemort, observando a Harry rellenar de arroz con curry una de aquellas finas tortillas de pan. Harry se encogió de hombros antes de darle una mordida, y respondió después de tragar.

—Siempre es una buena experiencia probar cosas nuevas. Tenemos solamente una vida, ¿qué esperamos para vivirla? El mundo está lleno de comidas, de bebidas, de experiencias. No podemos limitarnos a _fish and chips,_ a cerveza de mantequilla o a caminar por Hogsmeade a media tarde comiendo chocolate de Honeydukes. Conformarme con poco definitivamente _no está_ en mis opciones —Harry rió suavemente—. Me gusta pedir y querer a lo grande, y saber que si verdaderamente está en mis posibilidades no hay nada que me impida tenerlo.

Voldemort le observó con una sonrisa. Hablaba con madurez, y su voz no era tan suave. Su voz, como él, tenía muchos matices. La voz de Omega, cuando quería protección, afecto o atención. La voz de arrogancia, cuando debía imponerse y burlarse. La voz del dolor y la pena, la pérdida, una voz que Voldemort sentía que no quería volver a oír jamás. Y luego estaba _aquella_ voz. Era una voz natural, clara, con un matiz de emoción, de esperanza, de pasión. No era una voz de Omega, no era una voz de Salvador del Mundo Mágico, no era una voz de mártir. Era la voz de Harry Potter en sí mismo, y Voldemort deseaba oírla cada día de su vida.

Harry le contempló en silencio con una sonrisa que fue extendiéndose. La calidez en su sonrisa era idéntica a la de su mirada. Y pudo sentirse lleno. Extrañamente, pudo sentir que no necesitaba ni quería nada más en ese mundo.

Harry guardó silencio, de pronto, y se levantó como si hubiera sido impulsado por algún hechizo mágico. Voldemort siguió la vista de Harry, captando por las cortinas al interior del pequeño restaurante como uno de los meseros alcanzaba un platón de galletas. Sintiéndose envalentonado, Voldemort lo llamó y pidió lo mismo, sonriéndole a su esposo cuando el plato aterrizó en la mesa, galletas dulces de manzana, jengibre y miel. Harry las atacó con voracidad, su rostro con la expresión placentera de quien prueba el manjar de los dioses. El sol ardiente marchó por el cielo claro y despejado, y las sombras jugaron con las telas, las cortinas y el viento, tintando el celeste de rosado y naranja y amarillo, y parecía ser el atardecer más hermoso que cualquiera podría haber visto antes. El sol agonizaba y ambos sabían que era la hora de marcharse.

Harry pagó con más galeones de los que debería dejando una propina generosa y se encargó de la creación del siguiente traslador, directo a la oficina del notario de Kingsley.

Una vez allí fueron recibidos con el Ministro de Magia, alarmado, dos abogados con expresiones perplejas, el sanador que les había atendido y un notario. Voldemort sintió vértigo al comprobar que el notario no era nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, con gruesas esposas negras en sus muñecas. No lucía como si hubiera estado prisionero ni mucho menos. Lucía saludable, quizá más saludable que en sus últimos años a su servicio.

—¡HARRY! —Kingsley corrió hacia él, sujetándolo de los hombros. El gruñido de Voldemort murió en la preocupación del ministro—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde...? Dime por Merlín que no te has estado apareciendo por allí.

—Kingsley, por favor —Harry se liberó del agarre del hombre—. Llevé a mi esposo a Marrakech _con un traslador._ Sé que aún no tengo licencia de aparición y por eso mismo no lo he hecho hasta el momento. No necesitas recordármel-...

—Harry —el sanador se acercó a él, sus dedos ansiosos sin animarse a tocarlo—, creo que tu esposo debe retirarse un momento.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No. Él tiene que estar conmigo. Debo proteg-...

—Harry —el sanador insistió—, esto es _grave._

La magia de Harry hormigueó tan fuerte que Voldemort fue capaz de sentirla contra su palma.

—Decidme. Él es mi Alfa. Estará presente.

Todos se miraron entre sí, excepto Lucius Malfoy, que no podía despegar los ojos grises de Voldemort.

—Harry —el sanador tenía una nota de histeria, y su mirada giraba hasta Voldemort como si temiera que fuera a arrancarle la cabeza—. Necesito que por favor pienses bien esta pregunta, ¿vale? Y respondas con la verdad. Nadie de aquí te juzgará. Ninguno de _nosotros_ lo hará.

Con aquel "nosotros" Voldemort podía saber, claramente, que no se referían a él. Relamió sus labios, tenso.

—¿Cuándo fue tu último celo?

—Unas semanas antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts —Harry puso los ojos en blanco, chasqueando la lengua—. Vamos, ¿es por algún tema de fertilidad o algo así? Sé que los celos de los Omegas son propensos a sufrir retrasos por la tensión y demás. Nunca tuve celos regulares. Podía tener uno en diciembre y tener el otro recién en agosto del año siguiente. Fue a partir de que cumplí trece... ¿por qué me están mirando así...?

Kingsley observó al sanador, y el sanador le devolvió la mirada con preocupación.

—Creo que es mejor que tu esposo salga —repitió Kingsley, preocupado.

Harry hizo algo que Voldemort nunca había oído en un Omega: gruñó. Fue como un gruñido felino débil, casi como un cachorro, pero resonó desde su pecho hasta su garganta y sus dedos, consiguiendo que sus labios se curvaran y sus dientes blancos, pequeños y brillantes como perlas pulidas, relucieran en amenaza.

—No se irá. Se quedará conmigo. Sin importar lo que-...

—¿No entiendes, Potter, que están intentando de protegerte de la furia de un Alfa? —la voz de Lucius Malfoy era apática—. ¿No eres capaz de tener un pequeño sentido de autoconservación?

Harry alzó la barbilla.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —siseó, hostil—. ¿Acaso estás irritado por lo que he decidido para ti? Estoy seguro de que trabajar para los Weasley no puede ser lo peor que le pasará a un traidor de mierda como tú, así que...

—Estás embarazado, Potter —y Lucius Malfoy sonrió como quien a pesar de no haber ganado la batalla ha ganado la guerra—. De cinco semanas, lo cual es inesperado, ¿verdad? Te desposaste de blanco hace _sólo_ tres días.

Harry no reaccionó. Voldemort sintió cómo fue expulsado de la habitación; no por magia, sino por Kingsley Shacklebolt, uno de los corpulentos abogados y dos Aurores, quizá mientras el gruñido de su pecho atravesaba su garganta y necesitaba aferrarse a Potter, gritarle y a la vez sostenerle, preguntarle.

Y, quizá, llorar por el agudo dolor que le consumía en el hondo del pecho al notar que sin importar lo que hiciera o deseara, Potter jamás sería completamente suyo.

* * *

 _Y, por supuesto, ya lo saben: si tienen críticas, gritos, insultos, quejas, amenazas, toooodo puede ir en un review, no es demasiado lo que pido, verdad? *les hace ojitos*_

 _Mucho lov para todos. ¡Besos!_

 _xxx G._


	10. Damn lies, damn love

_*aplausos a lo lejos* Bueno, mi acto de crueldad contra la humanidad ha servido para que pueda subir el nuevo capítulo de hoy. Escojan: #TeamVoldy o #TeamHarry? No hay escapatoria, ya no ;)_

* * *

 **10**

 _Damn lies, damn love_

 _(Malditas mentiras, maldito amor)_

En sus sueños podía ver a Harry bailar. Los cabellos negros se derramaban en desorden sobre su frente y su rostro, parcialmente cubierto con un velo del mismo color que sus ojos, pero que a la vez le permitía apreciar la sonrisa traviesa en su boca.

Sabía que era un sueño porque en él, Harry se le aparecía como una criatura de miel y especias, con babuchas cubiertas de polvo brillante, el vientre bronceado expuesto y los ojos verdes rodeados de _kohl_ que acentuaba más la mirada perversa y el brillo vivaz de sus ojos.

Sabía que era un sueño porque había serpientes deslizándose por los brazos de su Omega, retorciéndose con cada uno de sus movimientos al compás de las melodías árabes. Instrumentos de percusión, viento y cuerda se coordinaban para que Harry moviera sus caderas cubiertas de monedas que chocaban entre sí con cada movimiento, girase sus muñecas exponiendo las pulseras de oro muy grandes en torno a su piel, y los anillos cargados de gemas preciosas.

Sabía que era un sueño porque Harry no era pecador, era pecado, y el pecador se sentía él mismo mientras tiraba de sus brazos, siendo envueltos por la maravillosa melodía de sus corazones al mismo ritmo, sus respiraciones ajetreadas, las almohadas mullidas y las telas traslúcidas en caída libre desde los techos abovedados. Y cuando el velo era apartado para que pudiera tomar sus labios, Voldemort despertó con la sensación incómoda de estar perdiéndose de algo muy importante y el escozor en sus muñecas que se imponía cada vez que intentaba utilizar su magia y las _Ataduras_ se lo prohibían.

La cama estaba fría. Se incorporó, molesto, con un zumbido desagradable en los oídos y mucho dolor de cabeza.

—Puta mierda —balbuceó una voz cerca de él, y Voldemort le buscó por la habitación con la mirada. La sensación de que alguien más que Harry y él estaba en esa habitación le producía náuseas, pero Harry tampoco estaba allí para que lo envolviera con mantas y lo atrajera hacia su cuerpo protegiéndolo de miradas indiscretas—. Me dijeron que tenías ojos rojos, pero yo creí que, ya sabes... no _así._

Voldemort examinó al muchacho. Tendría unos dieciséis años y los largos cabellos castaños estaban sujetos, con la melena cayéndole sobre un hombro en un orden prolijo. Sus cejas arqueadas eran más oscuras que el cabello, y las pestañas espesas le hacían recordar a su sueño, a pesar de que los ojos que se hallaban detrás de ellas eran grises y su sonrisa no era para nada provocativa. No en ese modo, al menos.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó Voldemort, incorporándose en la cama. Dormir, creía, era algo necesario, pero tan humano que muy pocas personas le habían visto hacerlo. El descanso no era algo digno de los Dioses; ¿aunque quizá sí de aquellos que habían sido condenados a vagar por las tierras...?

—Nathanael —el chico le sonrió, divertido—. Hasta hace unos años, Nathanael Lupin. Nath Lupin. Ahora, Nath Black. Un gusto conocerte, Tom Riddle. ¿O Voldemort...? —estrechó la mirada. Toda su expresión era burlona. Todo él olía a Alfa, a animal, a oscuridad y poder—. He sido encargado como tu niñero hasta que Harry acabe la reunión de abajo. No pensaban que te despertarías pronto. Si necesitas poción para la resaca, puedo traer.

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

—¿Resaca?

No recordaba haber bebido. Recordaba el Jemaâ-el-Fna, pobre y rico, especiado y dulce, cálido y acogedor. Lo recordaba con una extraña sensación de añoranza en su pecho. Lo recordaba como quien recuerda algo que sabe que no volverá a ver. Y todos sus recuerdos se hacían difusos ante la entrada de un pequeño restaurante y los platillos. No era capaz de recordar si había habido alcohol, conversación, comida o algo más.

—Harry decidió llevarte de excursión hasta Marruecos —el chico rió, jovial—. Creyó que tendrías resistencia. Si hay algo que Harry ama es el alcohol, las uvas, la comida exótica y el sol justo en la cara. Su piel adopta un color maravilloso cuando se broncea, a pesar de que el vejete chiflado dice que Harry "no puede lucir bronceado, porque, ¿qué creerán los miembros de la Orden? ¿Qué creerá el Mundo Mágico? ¿Que el Salvador se ha puesto de vacaciones mientras todos sufrían?" —Nathanael chasqueó la lengua componiendo una mueca de desprecio y automáticamente a Voldemort le cayó mucho mejor—. En fin. ¿Quieres la poción o no?

Voldemort asintió. Nathanael correteó con rapidez hasta un armario en la esquina. Se inclinó y revisó, extrayendo una botella que le arrojó. Voldemort la atrapó en el aire y Nath le guiñó un ojo.

La poción se deslizó por su garganta luego de que, al olisquearla, reconociera el típico aroma de ese tipo de pociones. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía un sabor tan desagradable como acostumbraba.

Su dolor de cabeza bajó su intensidad hasta desaparecer, lo mismo con la sensación extraña en la boca de su estómago y el vértigo en la base de su cabeza. Nath tomó asiento en una silla de madera que arrastró para sentarse mirándolo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el espaldar y ambas piernas envolviendo las patas traseras de la silla. Sus ojos grises le examinaban con una expresión cargada de curiosidad.

—¿Qué miras? —espetó Voldemort, con la breve sensación de incomodidad que no había sentido desde su primer año en Hogwarts, fila tras fila de Slytherins puristas juzgándole con la mirada.

Pero Nathanael no le juzgaba. Simplemente preguntaba con sus ojos.

—¿Cómo se siente? —susurró, su voz quizá hasta frágil.

Voldemort le examinó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las _Ataduras._ ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Cómo es no poder tener tu magia? ¿Cómo es... estar así de limitado? ¿ _Duele?_

Voldemort rodeó las esposas contra sus manos. Apenas gruesas, negras como el abismo, era capaz de sentirlas frías todo el tiempo. Frías, frías como la muerte, frías como la desolación, frías como la tristeza y la nada. Frías como la humanidad, la vulgaridad, la desdicha muggle.

—A veces —respondió.

Nath contrajo el rostro y suspiró.

—Mi Omega tiene unas —susurró en voz baja—. Pero no… ni siquiera es mío. Nunca lo fue. No aún.

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Quién es, y por qué crees que es tu Omega?

Nath rascó la parte trasera de su cuello, incómodo ligeramente. Sin embargo, parecía relajado en su incomodidad. Voldemort era capaz de sentir una extraña calidez, viendo al joven Black decidir confiar justamente _en él._ Simplemente estaba allí, buscando consejos y ayuda, exponiendo sus heridas y sus sentimientos en busca de apoyo.

—Es menor que yo —rió en voz baja mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Es... _mierda._ Es una pequeña serpiente de lengua venenosa y comentarios hirientes. Hijo menor y además Omega, su única herencia era el peso del estigma de una familia en sus hombros. ¿Seguir los pasos de la oscuridad, o de la luz? El hecho es que, luego de la última batalla, debió tomar las esposas; era eso o Azkabán. Ahora pertenece a Percival Weasley —Nathanael arrugó la nariz con claro desprecio, los ojos cargados del más absoluto odio. Voldemort pensó que también pondría la misma cara si tuviera la imagen fija de que alguien más fuera el dueño de su Omega, de su Harry—. Se suponía que solamente cuidaría de su magia hasta que fuera claro que no es una amenaza... pero nunca fue una. Nunca lo fue. No realmente.

Voldemort le observó cerrar los ojos, su rostro contraerse en dolor, hasta que suspiró y pareció dejarlo ir.

—Es algo trágico —murmuró Voldemort. Nath abrió los ojos, mirándole y asintiendo.

—Lo es —sacudió la cabeza, soltándose el cabello y desordenándolo con los dedos. El sol que se filtraba por la ventana, mucho menos ardiente que el sol marroquí, liberaba chispas doradas a la tonalidad caramelo de su cabello—. En fin. Creo que ya habrá acabado la reunión. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Voldemort asintió. Se levantó, recogió unas túnicas básicas y marchó al baño. Al salir de asearse Nathanael seguía allí, contemplando el paisaje visible por la ventana. Una mueca de tragedia surcaba sus rasgos, y Voldemort se aclaró la garganta para atraerle a la realidad.

—Puedes decirle a Harry —murmuró Voldemort, mientras salían de la habitación. Nath le guiaba como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en aquella mansión, e incluso le acompañó a los vestidores para que escogiera algo sencillo para calzarse encima de la ropa—. No creo que él tenga problemas en cambiar al dueño de las _Ataduras_.

— _Tú_ has creado las Ataduras —espetó Nath—. Y debes saber cómo funcionan.

Voldemort sabía. Las esposas debían ponerse por la persona que controlaría la magia del _atado._ Estaban hechas con el flujo de magia interna de un mago, apresando totalmente al otro, y...

Voldemort se ahogó.

— _No es posible Atar a alguien si esa persona no está de acuerdo_ —su voz le salió ahogada mientras se sujetaba de uno de los paneles del vestidor—. _Otorgan opciones, pero para poder conseguir la entrega total..._

La entrega total. _La entrega total._ Voldemort, él, el Señor Oscuro, había tenido que estar totalmente de acuerdo en que las Ataduras fueran puestas en sus muñecas manipulando su magia hasta anularla y dejarla a merced de otro... de otro modo, su magia apenas había podido regularse.

Inhaló.

Nath lo sujetó. Su apretón era firme.

—Vamos, reacciona. No quiero cargar con tu cadáver porque Harry cargará con el mío.

Voldemort ordenó un pie detrás del otro, intentando inhalar y exhalar a la vez que sus pasos avanzaban. Todo su cerebro era un caos de pensamientos que no tenían lógica alguna y a la vez de ideas lógicas arremolinándose al borde, mostrando que estaban y siempre habían estado, pero apartándose de su vista y entereza cuando intentaba hallarlas.

Nath le llevó desde los vestuarios al comedor y abrió la puerta, todo el tiempo ojos claros fijos en él. Voldemort se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió y pudo presenciar una reunión en su apogeo.

No fue la típica escena en la que alguien abre una puerta y todos se voltean a verlo con ojos acusadores. Voldemort observó la reunión desarrollarse… si es que no era llamada batalla campal. Platos de desayuno a medio comer estaban allí, copas de vino volcadas, tazones de leche derramando su contenido mezclándose con el vino y creando un charco rosado que goteaba a la alfombra. A ambos lados de la larga mesa se hallaban jóvenes, adolescentes, sin un orden aparente y básicamente a los gritos.

Nath le jaló del brazo y ambos retrocedieron.

—Creo que Harry aún no se ha desocupado —rió Nath despreocupadamente, como si el caos en el comedor fuera cosa de todos los días—. Hmnh, yo tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a las cocinas?

Voldemort se encogió de hombros y fue arrastrado por Nath un par de metros hasta que fueron llamados.

—Nath, Voldemort.

Ambos se voltearon y Voldemort observó a Harry, allí, recargado en el marco de la puerta: postura relajada, túnicas de color verde hoja derramándose como un vestido ceremonial hasta el suelo, pero abiertas dejando ver una camisa negra y jeans grises. Parecía ser una fusión exacta entre un mago intentando disfrazarse de muggle y un muggle intentando disfrazarse de mago.

—Lamento haber interrumpido, Harry —se disculpó Nath, soltándolo y yendo hacia su Omega. Voldemort intentó no rechinar sus dientes—. No creí que… bueno, al parecer se te ha pasado un poco la hora.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ron le dijo a Draco que cerrara la bocaza. Hermione le dijo a Draco que era un metomentodo. Draco se enfadó y les arrojó vino. Bueno, eso me pasa por poner a Draco y los Gryffindor en una misma habitación —Harry rió libremente, su carcajada repiqueteando musicalmente, y Voldemort se vio impulsado hacia él como si estuviera hechizado. Quizá lo estaba—. Así que, bueno… Técnicamente es mi culpa.

Nath revolvió los cabellos de Harry y pareció dudar brevemente antes de preguntar.

—¿Scorpius no ha…?

—No ha venido —Harry negó—. De momento es necesario.

—Él está _sufriendo_ —jadeó Nath, con un dolor tan hondo que Voldemort se congeló. Harry le sujetó de la mano con fuerza, su mirada determinada de un modo que Voldemort jamás recordaba haber visto antes.

—Quien está sufriendo eres _tú_ —siseó—. Scorpius sufrirá si le quitamos las Ataduras. Es mejor, por ahora, que todo surja de este modo.

Tan pronto como la determinación cubrió su mirada se apartó, dejándole lucir como ese adorable Omega que sonreía con hoyuelos y entrecerraba los ojos al hacerlo. Nath se soltó del agarre de Harry y se marchó a pasos agigantados irradiando furia. Voldemort cruzó la distancia que le separaba de Harry para atraerlo a sí; suyo, amoldado a su cuerpo, junto a él donde _pertenecía._

—Buenos días —susurró Harry, alzando la cabeza y mirándole. Tenía los ojos cargados de un afecto inmenso, y Voldemort sintió su garganta cerrarse—. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Sin ti —murmuró Voldemort, incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo mientras se inclinaba para cubrir los labios de Harry con los propios. Le atrajo y le aplastó contra el muro tapizado, amoldando sus manos a las caderas de su Omega e introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Harry soltó un gemido mientras se apretaba más contra él, apenas distanciados por las telas que de pronto parecían sobrar y…

—Hey, tortolitos de pacotilla, estamos en una puta reunión de los cojones, ¿os importa dejar de besuquearse? El sonido de tanto amor me pone enfermo —gruñó alguien en la puerta. Voldemort y Harry le miraron, Voldemort pensando claramente que matarlo y utilizar su sangre para algún ritual no era una idea que pudiera descartar próximamente.

—Fred, vete a la mierda —Harry le sacó el dedo corazón y tiró de Voldemort para volver a estamparle un beso. Fred fingió arcadas y justo detrás de él apareció un calco exacto, una copia desde el peinado y los mechones más largos hasta las arrugas de la ropa muggle.

—¡Y de dónde crees que viene, joder! —el otro gemelo le sacó los dedos corazón y a Harry se le imposibilitó no reír entre los labios de Voldemort.

—¿Podéis dejar de joder? —bramó Harry, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas y contemplándoles ceñudo—. Si nos os marcháis ahora la pagaréis caro. No me habéis pagado lo de la última vez, por cierto.

Ambos gemelos empalidecieron y desaparecieron nuevamente en el caos del comedor. Voldemort observó que mientras ellos salían un plato de porcelana salía volando, estrellándose contra el muro detrás de la puerta como si hubiera sido impulsado a la cabeza de alguien y hubiera errado el golpe.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Voldemort lo atrajo a sus brazos sintiendo que lo necesitaba cerca. Más cerca que nunca, quizá. No era una necesidad física ni sexual, y eso lo asustaba.

Él era Lord Voldemort y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de las ideas que no era capaz de hilar por sí mismo, de los recuerdos que estaba seguro alguna vez existieron y ya no estaban, de las sensaciones que sentía bajo la piel y en la sangre y en el alma agitándose vorazmente al ritmo de los latidos de su Omega entre sus brazos, otorgándole toda la calma y todo el caos que más que querer, necesitaba.

Harry le miró y sonrió, sus mejillas iluminándose de un suave tono rosa. Le besó con cuidado antes de tirar de su mano.

—Ven. Creo que es hora de que conozcas a mis amigos —y le arrastró al desafío de no matar mocosos que le hicieran rabiar. Pero, bueno. Voldemort no tenía mucha experiencia matando mocosos; lo había intentado con Harry durante casi toda su vida y había fallado. Así que se dejó llevar y se adentró a campo minado.

…

El comedor estaba repleto de personas, ahora que lo veía bien. No solamente estaban los adolescentes sentados a la mesa, discutiendo y comiendo, sino gran variedad de personas bastante mayores como para ser alumnos de Hogwarts. Voldemort reconoció a Nymphadora Tonks, la metamorfomaga desheredada de los Black, contra una pared hablando animadamente con uno de los gemelos. El otro hablaba con un muchacho más joven que sí parecía tener edad para ser un alumno de Hogwarts, pero no estaba sentado en la mesa.

El algarabío se detuvo mientras Harry pasaba por la mesa, Voldemort detrás de él a escasos centímetros, siendo guiado por su mano. Entonces, cuando iba a sentarse, todos quienes estaban sentados en la mesa se pusieron de pie. Harry rió y extendió la silla de la cabecera de la mesa, pero, en vez de sentarse, tiró de Voldemort para que él tomara asiento.

—No desocuparé otra silla —murmuró Harry mientras lo empujaba contra el asiento y luego tomaba asiento en su regazo. Voldemort apenas consiguió acomodarse antes de que Potter moviera sus manos sobre el asiento y lo ensanchara brevemente para que ambos pudieran caber con mayor comodidad, Harry acomodado totalmente en su regazo.

Tan pronto todos los de la mesa observaron que él estuviera sentado hicieron lo mismo y la discusión siguió donde parecía haberse detenido.

—Yo digo que es un viejo infeliz. Deberían matarlo —gruñó una muchacha negra de trenzas por toda su cabeza. A su lado, otro muchacho de apariencia irlandesa lo secundó.

—Ya mismo, antes de que intente seguir manipulando a todos. ¡Mientras esté libre y con voz y voto, es totalmente claro que intentará mover los hilos para hacerse con el poder que ya ha perdido! —sus puños cerrados se impactaron contra la mesa haciendo temblar platos y cubiertos.

Una muchacha rubia del otro lado torció el rostro. Largos cabellos ensortijados y rostro de muñeca que claramente pertenecía a un Greengrass.

—¿Pero vosotros sois idiotas? —habló, con la voz más ronca y dura que todas las Greengrass que Voldemort había conocido—. Es obvio que lo que el viejo está buscando es ser un mártir. Aún hay gente en el Ministerio que apoya su causa. Es totalmente enfermizo, pero aun así…

Y volvió a desatarse la guerra. Algunos querían hacerse oír sobre los otros, y parecía ser que Draco Malfoy estaba buscando una excusa para maldecir a Ronald Weasley, y Hermione Granger estaba terriblemente enfadada con lo que parecía el universo mientras participaba en tres debates al mismo tiempo con los mismos argumentos. Era casi imposible escucharse unos a otros con claridad y, mucho peor, comprenderse.

Harry tomó su mano por sobre su regazo, sosteniéndolo contra él.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó suavemente. Voldemort asintió y Harry le alcanzó un plato con trozos de fruta cubiertas de nata dulce y algunas crepas—. Si quieres jalea o algo…

Voldemort tomó una crepa rellena y se la llevó a la boca con cuidado. Harry se las ingeniaba sobre su regazo para acomodarse, comer, servir té y beber al mismo tiempo. Voldemort también aceptó su taza de té, endulzada con azúcar y miel, dándose cuenta de que nunca le había dicho a su esposo cómo le gustaba el té, aunque él pareciera saberlo como si le conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Ya has desayunado tú? —preguntó Voldemort, mientras Harry desmenuzaba con los dedos la corteza externa de un donut relleno y cubierto de hojuelas de cereal. Cuando tuvo la parte blanda y cremosa le dio una mordida.

—Bueno, estamos en un desayuno —murmuró Harry luego del primer bocado de su donut—. Creo que deberás acostumbrarte. Son así cada vez.

Voldemort paseó los ojos por todos. Aquellos que estaban en las paredes del cuarto también estaban comiendo, y notó por qué todo el desayuno eran pastelillos y crepas, nada que necesitara ser ingerido por cubiertos. Incluso hasta los sangre pura de los Sagrados Veintiocho comían con las manos, siempre limpiándose con servilletas o pañuelos que extraían de las muñecas de sus túnicas.

—Esto es… extraño —consiguió mencionar Voldemort, luego de su tercera crepa. Harry rió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esperaré que Hermione acabe de dar su discurso del día y te los presentaré a todos —prometió—. Hermione es como un grifo de agua descompuesto: goteará hasta que suelte todo lo que tenga dentro, y una vez ya dicho todo lo que cree y opina puedes hablar sin temer que te maldiga o algo por el estilo —compuso una expresión pensativa y luego agregó—: Es muy parecida a mí en ese aspecto. Habla como si el tiempo se le estuviera acabando.

Voldemort sonrió entre los cabellos de Harry, sintiéndolos suaves bajo sus labios y su aroma especiado y dulce perforándole los sentidos. El aroma de su Omega tenía un extraño aroma especiado que, se dio cuenta, nadie allí tenía. Su aroma, de alguna forma, le recordaba un poco a sí mismo: salvaje e imponente, pero cargado de una extrañísima dulzura que era propia del mismo Harry. No propia del Omega, propia de _su_ Omega.

Voldemort comió otra crepa entre tanto Hermione Granger acababa de hablar. Cuando el agua pareció acabar de gotear, Harry aclaró su garganta ligeramente.

Todos guardaron silencio. Voldemort le dio un último sorbo a su taza de té y le dejó sobre la mesa, sintiendo a Harry acomodarse contra él. El asiento ya no era exactamente un asiento y podría catalogarse más como trono, de mullido espaldar rojo como la sangre y apoyabrazos de oro donde Harry recargó su brazo y subió sus piernas, observando la mesa con expresión claramente altanera.

—Es un _honor_ —remarcó— que hayáis tenido tanta consideración con mi presencia y la de mi esposo en la sala. Realmente, los felicito. Sois los mejores.

El sarcasmo cínico estaba claro en su voz, totalmente ajena a todo tipo de sentimiento que no fuera la oscuridad áspera en su tono. Voldemort vio de pronto a todos los jóvenes orgullosos agachar sus cabezas, una disculpa susurrada como un rezo.

—Alzad la cabeza —murmuró y todos le miraron. Voldemort sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que estaba en la diferencia entre ser de pronto el que todos miraran con temor y reconocer que no era a _él_ a quien miraban con temor. Pero no miraban con temor; más que temor, se trataba de un claro respeto—. Hoy es un nuevo día en el que todos podéis dar vuestras opiniones. Ya las habéis dado, y me siento orgulloso de que no hayamos llegado a los golpes físicos como la semana pasada —hubo algunos murmullos y Harry alzó su mano, un _Silencio_ susurrado en labios apenas entreabiertos. Los murmullos se ahogaron—. _Gracias_ —remarcó sarcásticamente—. Como sabéis, ahora estoy casado, y me gustaría que tuvierais en cuenta _con quien._ Mi esposo es Lord Voldemort. _Mi Alfa_ es Lord Voldemort. Y no tendré miramientos en pedirle un poco de ayuda con esos encantamientos de tortura que sé bien que vosotros sabéis que él sabe —rió burlonamente por el juego de palabras—. Ahora, me gustaría que los representantes de cada casa en Hogwarts se presentaran y presentaran a los miembros de su casa. Estoy seguro de que sabréis que mi esposo está un poco perdido en toda esta cuestión.

Todos se envararon. Una muchacha de trenzas de un rubio rojizo, muy lejos de la cabecera de la mesa, apenas alzó la voz mientras hablaba.

—Pero, Harry… Hogwarts no permite que digamos nuestras casas.

—Ahora, _yo_ soy Hogwarts —Harry entrecerró sus ojos—. Sois libres de expresaros con libertad, pero, sobre todo, con _calma._

Draco Malfoy fue el primero en levantarse.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, el representante de Slytherin —llevó la mano a su pecho donde un estandarte de una serpiente esmeralda pareció brillar sobre su corazón—. Aquí, miembros de Slytherin, nos hallamos: Pansy y Zachary Parkinson, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore, Thadeus y Thales Nott, Adrian y Euphebe Pucey, Marcus y Sassaria Flint, Ginevra Weasley y los gemelos Samuel y Rufus Tuft.

Muchos desde las paredes se acercaron cuando Draco los nombró. Egresados hacía años como Zachary Parkinson, los hermanos Flint y Adrian Pucey estaban allí, las barbillas en alto y sobre su pecho el estandarte de Slytherin que brilló antes de apagarse.

Luego, Ronald Weasley hizo lo propio. Su rostro pecoso apenas si estaba sonrojado.

—Soy Ronald Weasley y soy el representante de Gryffindor —expresó, en su pecho brillando el escudo escarlata y el feroz león rugiendo—. Miembros de Gryffindor nos hallamos: Angelina Johnson, Fred, George, Charlie y Bill Weasley, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Lavender y Jessa Brown, Parvati Patil, Romilda Vane, Delmeza Robbins, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom.

Todos se levantaron, exhibiendo en sus pechos los estandartes. Harry rió suavemente.

Le siguió un muchacho atractivo de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, presentando a todos los miembros de aquella casa que parecía ser casi mayor cantidad que Gryffindor. Luego, Hermione Granger se levantó en representación de Ravenclaw, exponiendo y exhibiendo a los miembros de su casa. Luna Lovegood se mantenía comiendo, ajena incluso al hecho de que su estandarte brilló en su pecho.

—Quienes no han sido nombrados no han estado en Hogwarts a la vez que yo —explicó Harry, extendiendo sus manos y señalando a los lados. Presentó varios nombres que Voldemort reconoció: populares pocionistas, sanadores, historiadores, magizoólogos, profesores pasados de Hogwarts, de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, e inclusive un selecto grupo desde Ilvermorny. Todos ellos parecían observar a Harry con un respeto superior. Nunca era miedo, nunca era terror incluso aunque Harry bromeara abiertamente con la muerte y la sangre. Todos parecían en consciencia con que no deberían temerle, deberían respetarle—. Entonces, aquí estamos. Somos todos, y ahora, tú también formas parte de un todo. No a mi derecha ni a mi izquierda ni en mi mano. Tú eres un todo conmigo. Ambos podremos con esto.

Voldemort enarcó las cejas y Harry se irguió para rozar sus labios en apenas un toque suave, un beso de promesa. Todos parecieron inhalar en terror, pero Voldemort amoldó sus manos al rostro de Harry, besándole de vuelta con la misma suavidad. _Promesa._

Harry se apartó, mirándole con el ardor de las llamas de sal en los ojos. Verde, verde muerte y verde vida, verde expectativa y verde destrucción.

—Tú y yo destruiremos a Dumbledore, cobraremos venganza y tomaremos las riendas de un nuevo destino para este mundo.

Todos los miembros de aquel ejército sin nombre alzaron sus varitas. Un " _¡Que así sea!"_ fue dicho a la voz de grito, luces y estrellas brotando de las varitas, mientras Voldemort besaba a Harry como si toda su vida significara hacerlo.

Su Omega y el mundo. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

* * *

 _Si me llegan a preguntar el significado del "que así sea", me queda decirles que el famoso "amén" con el que se acaban todas las plegarias significa **que así sea** en latín. Me gusta rebuscarme la existencia o algo así ¿? _

_Hubo un Obliviate suelto por ahí, umnh *risas nerviosas* En fin, de verdad muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y puesto en favoritos o en seguimiento al fic, ES MI BEBÉ DE CUMPLEAÑOS un auto-regalo, soy feliz con él ;) En fin. Muchas gracias a todos por todo x3_

 _Saludos virtuales_

 _xxx G_

 _PD: Amortentia Awards es un concurso de Facebook en el que se nominan y votan algunos fics ;3 Quedé nominada con este y otros más junto con LexSnape y Moon Erebos, si nos han leído y creen que merecemos la pena, ¡esperamos sus votos! Miles de gracias *corazoncito*_


	11. Driving me crazy, but I'm into it

_Gracias por los comentarios *lagrimitas* Voy a responder una única cuestión que me han estado haciendo en todas partes: sí, Harry está embarazado. Y Voldemort fue Obliviado entre el capítulo nueve y diez. Creí que no hacía falta aclararlo ya que la situación era un tanto obvia, pero al parecer no fue así *pucheros*. En fin… realmente gracias a todos por leer y comentar, yo sólo lloro en mi huequito y les envío mimos virtuales._

 _Reiteramos con nuestra cábala: #TeamVoldy o #TeamHarry. Escojan con sabiduría y sean felices;3_

* * *

 **11**

 _Driving me crazy, but I'm into it_

 _(Me está volviendo loco, pero me gusta)_

—¿Te he dicho que hoy hueles particularmente bien? —murmuró Potter, olisqueándole el cuello y arrastrándolo por los pasillos tan pronto aquel grupo del desayuno se marchó con saludos entrecortados, para empujarlo dentro del dormitorio.

Harry avanzó por la habitación, las ropas claras deshaciéndose bajo sus dedos con rápida precisión. Voldemort no podía hacer más que mirarlo desvestirse, apenas los ojos verdes observándolo casualmente, sus labios retorciéndose en una sonrisa curva y perversa.

—Eres hermoso y lo sabes —murmuró Voldemort, pasos avanzando hasta tener su cuerpo casi desnudo entre los dedos. El aroma especiado trepaba por su piel, la excitación de ambos notándose en las pieles erizadas, en la erección que le punzaba los pantalones y a su Omega le erguía la ropa interior—. Eres astuto y lo aprovechas. Eres poderoso y lo refuerzas. ¿Qué eres, Harry Potter?

Harry se volteó. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y los ojos enturbiados. El calor que trepaba por su cuerpo le recorría por completo. En algún punto aparte Voldemort se sentía a sí mismo febril, acalorado, ardiente en un fuego que lo devoraba desde las entrañas y que acababa por multiplicarse cuando esos ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, ese cuerpo bajo sus dedos.

—Tuyo —murmuró, casi contra sus labios—. Tuyo. Soy tuyo.

Voldemort lo cargó entre sus brazos, devorándole la boca con desesperación en un beso áspero, sucio. Harry jaló de sus cabellos, mordiéndole los labios, y Voldemort rió apenas mientras le besaba fuerte. Harry gimió en el beso, y con una desesperación desconocida jaló de sus túnicas, rasgando la tela con una fuerza animal y cruel tratándose de un omega. Voldemort apegó los labios a su cuello, chupando ávidamente, Harry gimiendo con una ronquera cargada de deseo.

—Fóllame —rogó—. Fóllame, Dios, Tom, hazlo de una vez, te necesito, te quiero, hazlo, _hazlo…_

Voldemort lo dejó caer sobre las sábanas. Las ventanas descubiertas de cortinas dejaban los rayos de sol matutino deslizarse por la piel de Harry, todo irradiando fuego y pasión, y no pudo hacer más que observarlo durante varios segundos. Harry Potter, allí, los cabellos extendidos sobre las sábanas, el pecho rojo, el rostro rojo, la ropa interior a medio salir dejando la erección aprisionada y humedeciendo la tela, sus piernas abiertas de muslos sonrojados ofreciéndose como el más absoluto de los placeres.

No pudo hacer nada más que responder. Arrancó las telas que lo cubrían, arrancó las telas que cubrían a Harry. ¿Qué importaba? Hundió un dedo, dos, acariciando las paredes húmedas y besándole el cuello, besándole la garganta y mordisqueando sus clavículas, sus pezones duros bajo sus dientes. Harry se retorció sollozante, negando con cada gemido tortuoso, buscando más contacto y más atención.

—Más —y sonaba desesperado, todo su cuerpo palpitando, su aroma espeso y fuerte, su aroma más especiado que dulce irradiando por toda la habitación, apegándose a su piel y a las sábanas, un aroma áspero e irracional, un aroma que lo transformaba en irracional. Voldemort no se demoró en reemplazar los dedos por su polla hundiéndose centímetro a centímetro, la humedad de Harry transformándose en un infierno paradisíaco. Harry se incorporó aferrándose a su cuerpo, sus uñas hundiéndose en su espalda, todo su cuerpo hirviente mientras las uñas se hundían en líneas de sangre—. _Más._

Y gimió con cada estocada dura, cada estocada en el lugar preciso. Voldemort lo masturbó mientras lo follaba duro, profundo, lento. Un vaivén preciso y exacto que llenó los ojos de Harry de lágrimas de placer, su boca de sonidos incoherentes que pedían más y más y más como si Voldemort fuera capaz de darle menos.

Harry se corrió en un grito que resonó por toda su piel y por toda la habitación. Voldemort no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa, el nudo atrapándole en su interior, acomodándose junto a su Omega entre sus brazos, al lugar donde él pertenecía, al lugar donde ambos pertenecían.

…

—Vestirte de blanco sería un poco hipócrita, ¿no crees? —Voldemort observó a Harry mientras atravesaba el portal de la habitación, con una camisa blanca cargada de encaje platinado y vuelo aferrándose a los pantalones ajustados envolviendo sus piernas. Pudo observar la curva de su trasero y la forma que sus pantalones lo envolvían con elegancia, remarcándolo, haciéndole desear delinear las nalgas redondas con los dedos y apretarlas con fuerza. Harry se quedó congelado, con los ojos abiertos enormemente y expresión asustada—. Después de que te he estado follando toda la mañana…

Harry suspiró y rió. Voldemort notó aquellos pequeños desniveles en lo que parecía la cordura de su esposo. Lo tomó de la mano y besó sus nudillos, Harry sonriendo dulcemente cuando alzó los ojos. Y Voldemort se preguntó otra vez por qué Harry Potter lo miraba como si realmente lo quisiera. No comprendía nada. Las cosas que sabía, sorprendentemente, no acababan de molestarle. Sabía que Potter lo había capturado, y que había follado con otra persona tiempo atrás, que había amado a otra persona. Pero ¿por qué no le molestaba? ¿Por qué no quería matarlo, matarlos? El instinto en todo su ser simplemente quería protegerlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos, follarlo, cuidarlo. Había algo en Potter que latía detrás de sus ojos, en su sonrisa enigmática, en sus labios hinchados, que le causaba la misma sensación que…

Voldemort cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un intenso dolor le azotó la sien. Frotó, molesto, respirando entrecortadamente y Harry le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza —murmuró, totalmente débil ante esos ojos cargados de preocupación. Harry se alzó en puntillas para besarlo suave.

—Vamos a almorzar, no creo que comer crepas haya sido un desayuno nutritivo.

Voldemort lo siguió suavemente, primero a los vestidores para cambiarse. Harry le enseñó unas túnicas frescas que podía usar con elegancia sobre una regia camisa roja y Voldemort acabó por suspirar, vistiéndose y aceptando a regañadientes que le sentaba _bien._ El rojo hacía sus ojos más turbios y tétricos de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar y Harry se observó con él en el espejo, buscando sus ojos en el reflejo, sonriendo burlón cuando el espejo mágico les gruñó "Buscad un cuarto".

Almorzaron ligero. Voldemort acabó desabrochando un par de botones de su camisa hasta liberar sus clavículas, el sol del mediodía quemándole a través de la ventana y haciéndole arder la piel, el cabello molestándole y la garganta reseca, jamás humedeciéndose sin importar cuánto tiempo estuviera bebiendo. Harry lo observaba juguetón, cada tanto riéndose o bromeando, transformando la comida en una situación cómoda y amena. Voldemort no necesitaba decir grandes explicaciones para que Harry comprendiera sus aportes y sonriera como si le conociera de toda la vida, con los ojos más maravillados con los que Voldemort había sido contemplado alguna vez (y eso era decir mucho).

Viajaron en flú al Ministerio, rápidos y suaves, sin llamar la atención en lo absoluto. El Ministro de Magia Kingsley les estaba esperando, jovial, y fue él mismo quien los guió por los pasillos hasta el lugar donde se realizó su unión civil. Discreta, breve, simplemente firmaron gran cantidad de papeles y fueron vinculados por un hechizo que quemó en sus dedos, allí, donde los anillos parecían estar hundidos a sus pieles. Oswald Brown firmó sus papeles, teniendo como único testigo de unión al ministro Kingsley, y mientras Harry y Voldemort salían riendo entre dientes varias personas aparecieron de pronto surgiendo caóticas entre la salida del pasillo.

—¡Nuestro Harry por fin está casado! —ladró Fred, abrazándole por el cuello y arrastrándolo, arrancándole a Voldemort un gruñido ahogado al ver que alguien estaba tocando a _su_ omega—. ¡Si nuestro Salvador se ha casado con el Señor Oscuro, cualquiera puede casarse con cualquiera!  
—Fred, te estás ganando una patada en los huevos —gruñó Harry, apartándose y riendo entre dientes—. Suéltame. Apestas de whisky de fuego, ¿George y tú siguieron la fiesta después del desayuno?

Fred le sacó la lengua.

—Estás amargado. Bebe una copa —murmuró, pasándole la botella de alcohol cerca del rostro.

Harry retrocedió arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

—¡Fred! —rió entre dientes—. ¿Cómo conseguiste meter alcohol al ministerio?

—Dora nos dejó —murmuró Cedric, quien parecía haberse liado a golpes dos segundos antes por el hilo de sangre que corría por su nariz y su ojo entrecerrado—. Hermione está distrayendo a los guardas. ¡No sabía que tenía tan buenas piernas!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y corrió junto a Voldemort que, expectante, lo observaba tan quieto como podía. Sabía, muy en su interior que, si se movía para apartarlo de sus amigos, les acabaría arrancando la cabeza a todos. Y estaban en el jodido ministerio de magia. No era algo que le favoreciera mucho. Pero si seguían tocando a Harry realmente no le importaría lo que le favoreciera o no.

El ministro Kingsley les observaba totalmente divertido.

—Señor ministro, ¿no debería intervenir? —preguntó Brown, bajo y preocupado. Kingsley negó.

—¿Para qué? Harán lo que quieran de todas formas.

Harry le guiñó el ojo al ministro, burlón, y tomó la mano de Voldemort entre las suyas.

—Vámonos, tenemos que demostrar que estos ingratos nos importan un poco, robarles todo lo de valor que tengan y marcharnos a casa.

El plan no resultaba tan alocado.

—Son Weasley —murmuró—, ¿de verdad tienen algo de valor que nos importe o que no podamos conseguir por otros medios?

Harry lo pensó un momento mientras caminaban de la mano seguidos por una parvada de chicos locos gritando y lanzando chispas verdes y rojas con sus varitas. Fred y George encabezaban la marcha, riéndose, consiguiendo de Merlín sabe dónde unas escobas y redecorando el mismísimo ministerio con carteles burlones sobre la unión legal enlazando los apellidos "POTTER Y RIDDLE" en un corazón de fuegos de artificio. Harry se carcajeaba, tirando de los dedos de Voldemort, observándole con los ojos verdes iluminados en los fuegos artificiales, la sonrisa ancha exponiendo los dientes blancos, las mejillas cargadas de calor adorable y delicioso, y Voldemort no pudo hacer más que sujetarlo contra él y besarlo en medio de chillidos, risas, caos y destellos.

—¡Eh, tortolitos! —Cedric sacudió su mano, riéndose—. ¡Por aquí! ¡A la cámara!

Voldemort apenas volteó el rostro cuando se vieron bañados por la luz brillante de una de las cámaras de los camarógrafos del profeta, boquiabiertos. Harry les sacó el dedo anular antes de colgarse al cuello de Voldemort y seguir distrayéndolo con otro beso, succionando con lentitud su labio inferior, antes de volver a verse arrastrados con Hermione corriendo detrás de lo que parecían Aurores, Ron chillando como niña por unas llamas incendiando su túnica y Luna Lovegood apareciendo con serpentinas plateadas a su paso rodeándolas como serpientes de plata siguiendo su ligero caminar. Estaban llegando a las salidas cuando Fred, abruptamente, tomó la mano de Harry y fueron jalados en una espiral curva que los hizo aterrizar con un golpe seco en los jardines amplios de una mansión que, claramente, no era la de los Potter. Voldemort intentó incorporarse, sorprendido ligeramente por el golpe y la aparición tan fuerte que fue capaz de derrumbar los muros de protecciones del mismísimo ministerio de magia, Harry contra su cuerpo congelado como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Fred rió mientras los demás aparecían uno a uno, pero Voldemort sujetó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, mirándolo con los ojos verdes empañados en lágrimas y el rostro descompuesto. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Harry se inclinara a un lado y vomitara con brusquedad sobre el césped.

—¡IUGH! —chilló Draco Malfoy, de pronto llegando y desapareciendo el vómito—. ¡Te organicé una fiesta, no un lugar para vomitar, Potter!  
—Soy Riddle ahora, estúpido —gruñó Harry, frotándose las sienes—. Es muy amable de vuestra parte. Me quedaré, comeré hasta hartarme, y me iré a mi luna de miel. El primer imbécil que me moleste se las verá con mi abrecartas maldito, porque no me tomaré ni un segundo desperdiciándolo en-…

Su voz se cortó con otro acceso de náuseas. Voldemort le apartó los cabellos del rostro, limpió con las mangas de su túnica el sudor que perlaba su frente.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, bajo. Harry alzó los ojos aguados.

—Creo que tengo que tenderme un momento.

El ambiente festivo no se pospuso ni detuvo. Fueron los gemelos quienes llevaron a Harry en brazos hasta un enorme sillón griego bajo la sombra de un toldo tejido. Voldemort hubiera gruñido de no sentir que se descontrolaría. Estaba intentando mantener todo su cuerpo bajo control. Era incapaz de razonar si llegaba a dejarse guiar por algún instinto primitivo, e incapaz de pensar cuando veía a Harry mirarlo, incapaz de querer algo más que tenerlo contra él, envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas, sus labios cubriendo los suyos.

—Voldemort.

Voldemort desvió la vista. En un rincón Remus Lupin le sonreía, curiosamente burlón. Lo había visto casualmente en la primera boda, pero no había sido más que una sombra, un borrón lleno de lágrimas y sonrisas estrechando con fuerza los dedos de Sirius, repeinándole los cabellos a su hijo y mirándolos con el orgullo rebosándole.

—Lupin.

—Black —remarcó Remus, acercándose agitando su mano izquierda con un anillo en el dedo anular y ofreciéndole una copa—. ¿Algo de beber? Es vino de las propiedades de Harry. Bueno, de tus propiedades ahora también.

Voldemort le dio un sorbo. Remus se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

Remus remangó la manga de su túnica de la misma mano que poseía el anillo de bodas, enseñándole una marca que parecía estar atravesando los primeros procesos del borrado. Harry le había comentado al paso que se estaban creando hechizos para revertir la magia oscura puesta en las marcas tenebrosas.

—Digamos que… cuando encerraron a mi esposo en Azkabán, sin juicio, y me dejaron a la intemperie con escasas semanas de embarazo, necesitaba algo qué hacer para asegurar el futuro de mi familia. Me uní a alianzas que nadie podría imaginar —alzó la vista—. Seguramente no tienes ni siquiera idea de quién soy, y eso está bien. Es mejor que no lo sepas. Es mejor que no sepas nada de momento.

Voldemort suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Remus avanzó un paso y chocó sus copas.

—Debes cuidar de Harry —murmuró, bajo—. No es algo que esté entre tus opciones, tus posibilidades. Está entre tus obligaciones, Voldemort —los ojos de Remus, dorados, dos gotas de almíbar apenas chamuscado, se enfriaron—. Si no lo cuidas, si no proteges su vida, si no proteges su corazón, no eres el único que sufrirá. Todos estamos aquí por Harry, porque sabemos que él es nuestra única opción hoy a día. El quererlo es efecto secundario —los ojos de Remus se desviaron a Harry, bromeando en su reposo con Fred que lo abanicaba con una enrome pluma y George le pasaba paños húmedos por la frente—. No te arrepentirás nunca de casarte con él a pesar de las circunstancias. Pero si no tienes en mente que su vida es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, podrás arrepentirte de _todo_.

Voldemort no respondió, simplemente observó. Observó la dulce dureza de Remus ante Harry, un débil resentimiento en sus párpados bajos, una suave mueca de pena en sus labios, y a la vez el destello alegre de ver a Harry reír y divertirse.

Quererlo era un efecto secundario de estar a su lado. Amarlo, sin embargo, era algo de lo que nadie podría escapar, y algo que sólo Harry podría escoger.

Voldemort jadeó en busca de aire ante la extraña sensación que lo avasalló abruptamente. El calor lo hacía sentir febril. El sol golpeaba en su espalda y su garganta estaba seca. Sus dedos temblaron dejando caer la copa contra el suelo.

— _Mierda_ —gruñó Remus, rápido, alejándose a toda velocidad—. _¡SIRIUS!_

Toda charla se detuvo. Voldemort se aferró a la mesa, inhalando y exhalando, sus dedos hundiéndose en el mantel. Harry estaba frente a él un segundo después.

—¿Qué…? —dudó. Pasó las manos por sus mejillas y Voldemort sólo esperó que no estuvieran tan rojas como las sentía. Una fina capa de sudor le estaba cubriendo las mejillas y la frente, y su garganta seguía demasiado seca, todo su cuerpo latiendo en un calor que era incapaz de controlar—. Voldemort. _Tom._ Mírame —rogó Harry.

Voldemort lo observó fijamente, siendo capaz de contemplar el pánico en los ojos verdes cargados de emociones contradictorias. Draco apareció segundos después.

—Tengo una poción.

—No hará efecto —Sirius Black parecía haber aparecido de la nada olisqueándolo con poco disimulo—. Lleva así sus buenas cuatro horas. ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta?

—No quiero que suene ofensivo, pero —y fue Fred quien se acercó, dudoso— _apesta_ a Harry. Todo lo que puedo oler cuando estoy con él es a Harry. Huele dulce.

Voldemort arrugó la nariz y un gruñido brotó de su pecho. Harry se interpuso.

—Es _mi_ alfa —siseó— y mi esposo, nadie va a estar oliéndolo por ahí sin saber que me pertenece.

El gruñido en el pecho de Voldemort se aplacó.

—Supongo que se suspende la fiesta —Draco Malfoy le entregó a Harry un pequeño tintero vacío—. Sujétate. Diez segundos.

Harry se aferró al cuerpo de Voldemort, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y entrelazando sus dedos en torno al tintero. Voldemort intercambió miradas con todos, en silencio, observándolos, simplemente sintiéndose hundir y arrastrar por el traslador directamente a su habitación.

* * *

 _*risas malvadas* Sí, dulzuras. A Voldemort realmente le está ocurriendo lo que supongo piensan o imaginan que le está ocurriendo: entró en celo._

 _Desde que comencé esta historia dije que quería adentrarme a todo lo que es la perspectiva de un alfa. En una honda investigación (leí doce fics de esta temática en inglés, tres en francés -y algún día espero traducir uno- más los que hallé en español DE ESTE FANDOM que no los consideré demasiado buenos así que si tienen recomendaciones las acepto de buen agrado) encontré que tarde o temprano los omegas acaban entrando en celo, quizá en el momento menos propicio o quizá siendo celos inducidos por drogas-pociones, recurso que el escritor encuentre necesario. Así que si los omegas lo han sufrido en reiteradísimas ocasiones… Voldy, te toca "sufrir" *guiño guiño*_

 _Nos leemos pronto (espero). Adieu!_

 _xxx G._


End file.
